Employé de l'Anteiku à membre des Avengers
by Soltis48
Summary: Après l'affrontement entre l'Anteiku, le CCG et Aogiri, Kaneki fuit le Japon vers les États-Unis. Mais que va-t-il faire lorsque le S.H.I.E.L.D le repère? Rated T par sécurité.
1. Prologue (ver 2)

**Salut!**

 **Alors… Voici mon premier cross-over! J'ai décidé d'en écrire un car… Bah… Je cherchais un cross-over entre Tokyo Ghoul et Avengers, mais j'ai découvert qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Genre littéralement 4 fanfics. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y en a aucune de fini! Et certaines ça fait même longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'update! C'est donc ça qui m'a motivé à écrire cette fanfic. D'autant plus que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours, donc je me suis dit: « Pourquoi pas? » Hum hum… En tout cas…**

 **Je vous laisse lire!**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Tokyo Ghoul, ni Avengers ne m'appartient, parce que si c'était le cas, Iron Man et Captain America sortirait ensemble et Tsukiyama serait mort depuis longtemps. **

**_Chapitre réécrit_**

* * *

Les investigateurs du CCG regardaient une forme s'approcher vers eux. Cette forme semblait transporter quelque chose dans ces bras. Quelque chose de grand, aussi grand qu'un corps humain. Plus que la forme s'approchait, plus que le CCG pouvait voir ce que c'était, ou qui c'était. Au premier abord, c'était un jeune homme, aux cheveux blancs comme neige et habillé de noir. Ils pouvaient voir que ce que ce jeune homme transportait dans ces bras, était le corps d'un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci ayant un habit gris comme les autres investigateurs du CCG et avait des cheveux blonds. Celui aux cheveux blancs continua d'avancer, ne regardant à peine les autres investigateurs présents, pour finir par s'arrêter devant Arima Kishou. L'un de ces yeux était noir avec l'iris rouge. Un Kakugan.

\- Qui es-tu? demanda Arima au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- … Il a besoin de soin médicaux d'urgence. Son nom est Hideyoshi Nagachika. Je crois qu'il a été attaqué par une goule d'Aogiri.

\- … Que quelqu'un amène le blond vers l'équipe médicale.

Un homme s'avança vers la goule, transpirant presque la peur, et prit Hide dans ses bras. La goule ne fit que le regarder partir, sans faire un geste pour le retenir.

\- Je répète ma question. Qui es-tu? demanda encore une fois Arima à la goule.

\- On me surnomme « Cache-Œil ». Je ne sais pas si ça vous dit quelque chose. Je crois que récemment on me surnomme aussi « Centipède ».

\- … C'est toi qui t'es battu contre l'investigateur Amon, un peu plus tôt?

\- Oui.

\- Où est-il?

\- Je ne sais pas. Probablement encore là-bas. Il n'est pas mort si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

La goule se retourna, commençant à partir.

\- Attend. Où crois-tu aller?

\- Je compte rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, répondit-il sans s'arrêter ou se retourner.

\- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir juste comme ça?

\- …

La goule, de son vrai nom Kaneki Ken, recommença à avancer, ne prenant pas la menace au sérieux. L'inspecteur Arima se mit alors en action et ouvrit sa mallette. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en servir, la goule déclencha son Kagune et fuit. (1)

OoOoOoO

Kaneki entra dans son appartement et jeta son masque au sol. Il s'appuya sur sa porte et glissa sur celle-ci jusqu'au sol où il s'assit.

\- Fait chier… Fait chier! FAIT CHIER!

Kaneki laissa tomber sa tête entre ses jambes et mis ses bras par-dessus.

\- Fait chier… murmura Kaneki, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il resta là quelques temps, à sangloter silencieusement.

\- Que vais-je faire? Hide… Hide sait pour moi… Je suis un monstre. Une goule. En plus, le CCG a vu mon visage. Je-… Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux même plus retourner à l'Anteiku à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Je dois partir.

Kaneki se releva et s'avança dans son appartement. Il sortit une valise de son armoire et la remplie de vêtement et d'effet personnel. Il se changea avant de mettre son masque et sa tenue de combat dans sa valise. Il y plaça son oreiller et ferma la valise. Dans un sac, il y mit des livres et d'autres trucs essentiels, ainsi que son cellulaire et son porte-monnaie. Il ferma le sac après avoir vérifié de n'avoir rien oublié et sortit de l'appartement. Kaneki ne se retourna qu'une fois, avant de se diriger vers l'aéroport.

* * *

 **Voilà le prologue!**

 **Je vais laisser place à l'explication du chapitre.**

 **(1) Je ne connais pas vraiment le caractère d'Arima (j'écoute juste l'anime-... Oui oui, je sais. Je devrais lire le manga. Je compte le faire, mais là je n'ai pas trop le temps alors tant pis), alors je vais y aller avec le feeling. De toute façon, ce n'ai pas prévu qu'Arima soit présent dans la fic. Donc désolé si Arima est OOC.**

 **Donc c'est ça! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer de mettre la suite rapidement, mais ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut jamais en être sûr avec moi. En tout cas, laissez-moi votre avis pour que je sache quoi modifier ou si vous avez des idées d'évènements qui pourraient bien marcher dans le contexte de la fic.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 05/07/2016**

 **Reposté le 21/05/2017**


	2. New life

**Salut!**

 **Dooooooonc… Voilà la suite! Ça m'a pris un peu de temps à l'écrire, mais c'est finalement fait. Je vais essayé de me mettre à l'écriture du chapitre deux rapidement, mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir, car la semaine prochaine je pars en vacance donc je ne pourrai pas utiliser un ordi à ce moment-là.**

 **Sur ce-**

 **Ah! Wait! C'est vrai! J'allais oublier!**

 **Merci aux 4 personnes qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre, aux 4 personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et aux 9 personnes qui l'ont follower.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul et Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, car ils ne seraient pas rendus aussi loin qu'ils ne le sont maintenant si ils m'appartenaient.**

* * *

Kaneki se réveilla à la voix parlant dans l'intercom de l'avion. Il ne comprit pas très bien ce que disait cette voix, mais bien vite une agente de bord vint lui dire d'attacher sa ceinture car ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et s'attacha, étant toutefois nerveux. C'était la première fois que Kaneki voyageait en dehors du Japon, voir même en dehors de Tokyo. Il avait eu quelque peu le mal de l'air au début, mais finit par s'habituer à la sensation désagréable. Kaneki regarda par le hublot et observa l'avion passer dans les nuages et fendre le ciel. Il observa la vue qu'offrait New York City alors qu'ils passaient au-dessus. La ville illuminant l'horizon.

L'avion commença sa décente et atterrit sur la piste d'aéroport. Kaneki patienta encore quelques instants avant de pouvoir enfin attraper son sac et sortir de l'appareil. Il se dirigea vers le tourniquet à valise (1) et attendit avant de voir la sienne arriver. Il l'a saisi et se dirigea vers les douanes pour enfin mettre le pied en sol américain. Tout ce passa très bien, si on oubliait les regards intrigués venant des agents de sécurité lorsqu'ils ont vu le contenu de son sac. On peut dire que son masque ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Mais ils ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser, pensant surement que ce n'était qu'un costume, comme un cosplay. Surtout que son look plutôt inhabituel pouvait servir de preuve.

Après avoir enfin passé la douane, Kaneki se retrouva devant l'aéroport, seul, sans savoir quoi faire. Soudain, des caméras et des journalistes apparurent et se précipitèrent vers un homme. Cet homme était habillé d'un habit costume cravate, avait les cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs et une barbichette rasée d'une manière disons… originale. Les journalistes l'entourèrent et prirent des photos en criant des questions.

\- Monsieur Stark, où en sont rendues vos recherches sur la nouvelle énergie alternative dont vous aviez parlé?

\- Monsieur Stark! Quels sont vos plans futurs?

\- Monsieur Stark! Monsieur Stark!

\- Monsieur-

Kaneki se détourna vite de cette scène, de peur de se faire remarquer, et appela un taxi. Il annonça sa destination au chauffeur de son meilleur anglais, déjà pas très fort, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il regarda la scène dont il avait été témoin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, et pensa: « J'ai la mauvaise impression que je vais le revoir un jour… » Le voyage prit quelques temps, mais Kaneki arriva enfin devant l'entrée d'un hôtel. Il débarqua et paya le chauffeur. Il prit ses bagages et entra dans l'hôtel. Il se prit une chambre et partit se coucher, sans prendre la peine de déballer sa valise, ni de se changer.

OoOoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, Kaneki entra dans son nouvel appartement. Il était tout aussi petit que son ancien, mais était malheureusement plus cher. Par chance, Kaneki s'était trouvé un travail dans le petit restaurant du coin. Il avait commencé à y travailler une semaine plus tôt. Il y avait des gens bien où il travaillait. Pas aussi chaleureux qu'à l'Anteiku, mais assez pour qu'il puisse penser vouloir y rester encore longtemps.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé!

\- Oh mais ça fait plaisir! Appelles n'importe quand si tu as besoin d'aides encore une fois.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne journée!

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Kaneki referma la porte à la suite de l'un de ces collègues de travail. Son sourire s'envola rapidement, ne laissant aucune expression sur son visage. Son ventre gronda. Il avait dû se retenir durant tout le déménagement et maintenant il avait faim. Il avait même été obligé d'avaler un sandwich complet. Un soudain haut-le-cœur poussa Kaneki à courir vers la toilette et vomir le contenu de son estomac. Un grognement plus fort retentit.

\- J'ai… faim…

\- Tu peux encore le rattraper, Kaneki-kun. Il vient à peine de sortir de l'immeuble. Comme ça serait amusant de le manger, n'est-ce pas? Lui arracher la gorge,

\- Ta gueule.

\- Le démembrer, extraire ces yeux, déchirer sa peau,

\- Ta gueule!

\- LUI OUVRIR LE VENTRE! ÇA SERAIT AMUSANT N'EST-CE PAS, KANEKI-KUN?!

Kaneki se frappa la tête plusieurs fois sur le mur et la voix de Rize (2) s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas encore assez faim pour que l'hallucination soit persistante. Il se retourna, faisant sûr que Rize soit réellement partit, et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour ce faire une tasse de café. Il avait peut-être accepté Rize, mais jamais il n'accepterait de tuer quelqu'un pour le manger. Pas un humain du moins. Une goule comme Jason ferait plus de bien dans son estomac que libre dans la ville. Son ventre grogna encore.

\- Il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un.

Durant les trois semaines et demie que Kaneki vivait à New York, il n'avait pas que cherché un emploi et un appartement. Il avait aussi trouvé des emplacements de suicide populaire. Il n'y en avait pas autant qu'au lieu de fournissement de l'Anteiku, mais c'était respectable pour une goule solitaire comme Kaneki. C'était l'avantage d'avoir quitté Tokyo. Il n'y avait plus de CCG pour essayer de l'arrêter, voir même de le tuer, ni de goule avec qui partager les repas, ni de territoire où être vigilant. Il était seul dans une ville immense. Comme un nain dans un garde-manger de géant. Seulement, on ne mange pas un fruit qui n'est pas mûr, n'est-ce pas?

Kaneki se versa une tasse de café et alla s'assoir sur son lit pour la boire. Il allait attendre le lendemain matin pour aller se chercher à manger.

OoOoOoO

Kaneki se réveilla vers trois heures du matin. Il enfila un t-shirt, une paire de pantalon et une veste. Son masque, caché dans sa table de nuit, refit surface, tout comme son œil gauche, anciennement caché derrière son éternel cache-œil. Dès que son masque fut en place, Kaneki sortit de son appartement, en attrapant un sac de plastique en passant, et se rendit au premier emplacement. C'était une ruelle sombre dans un quartier mal famé de New York où plusieurs corps étaient retrouvés toutes les semaines. Probablement assassinés, mais tant que ce n'était pas lui qui tuait, Kaneki acceptait de manger. Jason étant une exception bien sûr. Par chance pour lui et malheureusement pour le pauvre homme qui était étendu sur l'asphalte salit par la crasse, Kaneki venait de trouver son repas du mois.

\- Hum… Tu es ennuyeux, Kaneki-kun.

Kaneki ignora Rize et ce mis à la tâche. Il arracha les bras et les yeux de l'inconnu et les mit dans son sac. Il les mettra dans le congélateur pour plus tard. Pour la suite, c'est son côté goule qui pris le contrôle. La méthode utilisée ressemblant étrangement à celle de Rize. Le sang gicla dans tous les sens et peigna les murs de la ruelle d'un rouge morbide. Des bruits de mastication se faisaient entendre. Lorsque Kaneki se releva, les vêtements et le visage recouvert de sang, il ne restait plus que les os sur le corps du pauvre homme. Kaneki s'essuya rapidement le visage et partit, prenant son sac avant de partir de la scène. Il rentrât vite chez lui, sans incident. Un simple craquement de doigt retentissant dans la ruelle, marquant la fin du repas.

OoOoOoO

5 mois que Kaneki habitait à New York, dans son petit appartement. Il avait fini par changer d'emploi, démissionnant du petit restaurant pour travailler dans un bar qui payait mieux. Sa relation avec les autres employés du bar n'étant toutefois pas aussi bonne qu'au restaurant. Mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Kaneki avait besoin de l'argent. Il commençait à penser à recommencer ses études. Toutefois, pas que du bon était arrivé durant ces 5 mois. Bientôt il devra ce chercher une nouvelle proie pour ce nourrir, mais c'était rendu dangereux.

À chaque mois, une nouvelle victime passait aux infos, rendant publique la mort de cette personne. Toujours le même mode opératoire, venant de ce tueur en série. La victime ce faisait dévorer. Des noms et des rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres courraient sur ce meurtrier. Toutefois, personne n'avait vu cet individu. Aucune photo, aucune description. Enfin, c'était ce que racontaient les infos. Kaneki savait pertinemment qui était le coupable. En même temps, il n'y avait qu'une goule dans cette ville. Mais ça, personne n'avait à le savoir. Voilà pourquoi c'était devenu dangereux. Tout le monde ce méfiait et la police était sur le qui-vive. Kaneki avait même dû abandonner deux de ces lieux favoris. Bientôt il devrait déménager dans une autre ville. Enfin, il espérait que ça prenne encore quelques temps avant qu'il y soit obligé.

Toutefois, Kaneki ne savait pas que le plus tôt il disparaissait, le mieux c'était pour lui. Certaines personnes avaient commencé à s'intéresser à cette suite d'évènement. Certaines personnes que Kaneki devrait éviter tout contact possible, sous peine que sa couverture parte en fumée. Une goule reste une goule. Un humain reste un humain. Mais Kaneki était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Kaneki était un « monstre incomplet », comme l'avait nommé Rize, lors que sa première apparition depuis sa mort. Ces personnes pourraient prendre Kaneki pour cible et finir par le tuer, ou pire, faire des expérimentations sur lui. Mais tout cela, Kaneki n'en avait pas conscience, restant assis dans son appartement, attendant l'heure pour partir au travail, réfléchissant à où il irait chercher sa victime du mois.

Soudain, le téléphone de Kaneki sonna. Ce dernier ferma l'alarme de son vieux téléphone cellulaire et sortit de son appartement. C'était l'heure d'aller travailler.

OoOoOoO

Au même moment, dans le complexe d'une organisation secrète nommé S.H.I.E.L.D, un homme noir, chauve, avec un cache-œil et habillé complètement de noir, accompagné d'un homme blanc aux cheveux brun, ayant semblerait-il un début de calvitie, en costume cravate, marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans une salle de réunion. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et la réunion débutât immédiatement. La pièce contenait une grande table entourée de multiples chaises où étaient installés une dizaine d'agents.

\- Très bien, qu'avez-vous trouvé? Demanda l'homme au cache-œil.

\- Tony Stark, surnommé Iron Man, fait de multiples tests pour trouver une nouvelle source d'énergie auto-suffisante pour alimenter sa tour et probablement un jour, le reste du monde.

\- Autre chose?

\- Non monsieur. Il nous est impossible de pirater son logiciel pour obtenir plus d'information.

\- Essayer plus fort. Suivant?

\- Aucune trace de Bruce Banner, Directeur Fury. Nous essayons encore de le localiser.

\- Continuer à chercher. Suivant?

\- L'agent Natasha Romanov a été envoyé dans une mission d'infiltration et de récolte d'informations-

\- J'ai déjà été mis au courant. Prochain.

\- Aucun problème concernant l'agent Clint Barton sur la surveillance du Tesseract, bien que les recherches n'avance pas beaucoup.

\- Compris. Suivant?

\- Rien de nouveau concernant Captain America. Il vit toujours dans le même appartement et va toujours au même gym durant les mêmes heures et durant le même nombre de temps.

\- Très bien, continuer à le surveiller de près. Autres choses?

\- …

\- Non? Bien. La réunion est termi-

\- Attendez! Nous n'avons pas parlé des récents événements arrivés à New York ces derniers mois!

\- Mais allez-y, agent Coulson, dites-nous ce que vous avez trouvé.

\- Une personne aurait commencé à tuer et manger certains citoyens dans des ruelles où encore sous des ponts. Jusqu'à maintenant, il y eu cinq scène de crime que nous avons relié à ce tueur en série.

Des images des scènes apparurent à l'écran, montrant des restes de chair et des os sur le sol.

\- Nous ne savons pas son mode opératoire car la victime est complètement mise en morceaux et il ne reste majoritairement que les os, mais nous avons pu relier le fait que toutes les victimes n'ont plus de bras.

La plupart des agents dans la pièce avait des expressions de dégoût face aux images présentent à l'écran.

\- Personne n'a réussi à avoir une photo de l'individu, ni à réussir à avoir un aperçu de son visage. Toutefois, nous avons pu retracer le fait que chaque mois il y a une victime.

\- Autrement dit, on peut prévoir quand ce psychopathe frappera? Demanda l'un des agents présent dans la salle.

\- Exactement. Répondit l'agent Coulson, mais avant de pouvoir continuer son explication, un autre agent le coupa.

\- Mais la vraie question ici est: en quoi ça a rapport avec le S.H.I.E.L.D?

\- … Quelqu'un n'étant dans aucune des bases de données du monde entier, qui fait du cannibalisme pour la première fois aux États-Unis, qui est capable de disparaître, ne laissant derrière lui que des restes humains et une marque de dent inidentifiable, est soit un criminel, soit un possible nouveau élément pour notre organisation.

\- Mais ce n'est que des spéculations!

\- Pourquoi on devrait perdre notre temps pour quelque chose que la police peut s'occuper?!

\- Ça ne nous concerne aucunement!

Les commentaires cessèrent immédiatement lorsque le directeur Nick Fury cria que c'était assez. Puis il demanda:

\- Quand a été prédite la prochaine attaque?

\- Dans deux semaines, jour pour jour, Directeur Fury.

\- Bien. Si ce n'est qu'un simple criminel, tout sera boucler en quelques heures, tout au plus. Pour l'instant, retournez travailler.

\- Oui monsieur!

Tous les agents présent dans la salle partirent en direction de leurs bureaux respectifs, laissant l'agent Coulson et le Directeur Nick Fury seules.

\- Pourquoi avoir insisté sur ce cas, agent Coulson?

\- J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsque j'ai vu les infos.

\- Je vois. J'espère pour vous que vous avez raison. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps pour des raisons inutiles.

\- Très bien Directeur Fury.

Sur ce, les deux hommes se séparèrent, sellant le sort de Kaneki Ken.

* * *

 **Et on arrête ça ici! Prochain chapitre : une tonne de problèmes à l'horizon. Pour qui? Ça vous le saurez au prochain chapitre, qui sortira….. Je ne sais pas quand! Désolée d'avance pour l'attente!**

 **(1) Vous savez, le tourniquet à bagage, le truc sur lequel apparaissent les bagages. Un genre de tapis roulant en forme d'ovale.**

 **(2) Rize est techniquement la bonne façon d'écrire le nom de la gourmande. Toutefois, certaines personne préfère écrire Lize, parce que c'est comme cela que tout le monde le prononce (je parle de l'anime, version originale (sous-titré pour ceux qui n'aime pas les dubs et qui ne parlent pas japonais (et oui, je mets des parenthèses dans des parenthèses dans des parenthèses))). Donc je vais utiliser la version originale, soit Rize et non Lize.**

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit.**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 21/07/2016**


	3. Attack on Kaneki (ver 2)

**Helloooo!**

 **Je suis de retour! Les vacances étaient très amusantes, merci de le demander! P**

 **Alors, pour ce chapitre, comment dire, il n'est pas aussi long que celui d'avant. Mais, il est quand même plutôt important. D'autant plus qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, on va finalement entrer dans les évènements du film Les Avengers.**

 **Passons à autre chose.**

 **Merci aux 5 personnes qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre, aux 6 personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et aux 4 personnes qui l'ont follower.**

 **Réponse aux Guests:**

 **Guest 21/07/2016:** **Hi! I'm happy that you appreciate this fanfic! For Steve, you'll see. ) Thanks and your welcome!**

 **Guest 22/07/2016:** **Hello! Thanks, I wish this one will be to. For your question, you'll see it later. P**

 **S'il vous plait, lorsque vous écrivez des reviews et que vous n'avez pas de compte ou que vous n'êtes pas connecté, inventer vous un nom. Ne mettez pas Guest car ça devient mélangeant! :)**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

 **P.S. Je poste ce chapitre pour la deuxième fois, donc ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, désolée, j'ai changée plusieurs choses.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Tokyo Ghoul, ni Avengers ne m'appartiennent. Dommage, n'est-ce pas?**

* * *

Kaneki se réveilla vers midi, après avoir terminé de travailler neuf heures plus tôt, à la sonnerie de son téléphone. Toutefois, ce n'était pas son alarme cette fois-ci. Il se frotta les yeux, essayant de se réveiller un peu plus, alors qu'il prenait son cellulaire et répondit. La voix de son patron ce fit entendre.

\- Kaneki! Nous avons besoin d'un barman ce soir. Lui qui était supposé venir nous a lâché. Soit là dans une demi-heure, pas plus. Tu fais l'ouverture.

Et le patron de Kaneki raccrocha aussi rapidement qu'il avait appelé.

\- … Quoi?! Une demi-heure?!

Kaneki se leva et s'habilla en un éclair. Il se dirigea vers la mini-cuisine et se fit rapidement une tasse de café. Il l'a bu en vérifiant les horaires d'autobus (1), avant de vite la déposer dans levier et de courir vers la porte lorsqu'il vit que l'autobus passait dans cinq minutes. Il enfila ses souliers, ne se préoccupant pas d'attacher les lacets. Il faillit se planter dans les escaliers, mais réussi à se rattraper avant de débouler la cinquantaine de marches qui le consistait pour se rendre à l'étage de son appartement.

En même temps, ça aurait été un peu suspect s'il avait tombé et s'était relevé sans aucun problème. Pas comme s'il était le seul dans cette ville à pouvoir faire cela…

Kaneki se dirigea vers son arrêt d'autobus, de son équilibre précaire, suite à sa mésaventure dans l'escalier, et commença à courir lorsqu'il vit son autobus passer devant lui, ne s'arrêtant pas. Kaneki s'arrêta et regarda l'autobus partir sans lui.

\- Je vais devoir marcher alors… Soupira Kaneki, se penchant pour finalement attacher ses souliers.

La marche vers son lieu de travail était de trente minutes. Si tout allait bien. Il se mit à courir, espérant ne pas arriver en retard. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, et espérait qu'aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une première. Il traversa la route à une intersection, continua à courir sur une rue bondée, tourna à droite deux blocs plus loin, courut encore, traversa à une autre intersection et plus loin tourna à gauche sur une autre rue, mais fonça dans quelqu'un. Enfin, presque fonça dans quelqu'un. Il évita cette personne au dernier moment. Les yeux de Kaneki et ceux du bel inconnu ce rencontrèrent.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal?

\- Euh non, désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- C'est correct. En tout cas, vous avez de bon réflex.

\- Merci, je suppose…

L'homme était blond (2) aux yeux bleus et était très musclé. Il était grand aussi, plus que Kaneki et son petit 169,5 cm. Il portait un chandail bleu délavé à manches courtes avec un col en V, agencé avec une paire de joggings gris et des souliers d'entrainement. Il semblait vraiment gentil. Étrangement, il rappelait à Kaneki son meilleur ami Hide.

\- Hum… Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangez…

\- Ce n'est rien. Faites plus attention à l'avenir. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée…

L'homme blond partit, laissant Kaneki reprendre sa route. Cette fois-ci, il fit attention de ne pas causer d'autres accidents et continua à marcher vers son travail, sans remarquer l'homme en noir qui avait assisté à la scène.

OoOoOoO

Le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, était assis dans l'une des chaises de la salle de réunion. Plusieurs agents étaient présents. Sur l'écran de présentation, des images et informations commencèrent à apparaître.

\- Nous avons de nouvelles informations concernant Captain America. Ce midi, un jeune homme est rentré en contact avec lui. L'incident est survenu lorsque les deux concernés tournaient à un coin de rue. L'inconnu n'a pas fait de mouvements suspects, ni n'a-t-il paru donner d'informations. Ils semblent ne s'être qu'excusé et ont continué leurs chemins.

Des images de la scène apparurent à l'écran, remplacées quelques minutes plus tard par le visage de l'inconnu sur la scène de l'incident, suivi par l'image d'une carte d'identification et d'un passeport. Les photos montrèrent en premier lieu un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, portant une chemise blanche et de simple pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un cache-œil camouflant son œil gauche. Celles de la carte d'identification et du passeport montrait un jeune homme androgyne ressemblant nettement à l'autre et avait des cheveux noirs coiffés à plat.

\- Il s'appelle Kaneki Ken et vient du Japon. Il est arrivé il y a un peu plus que 5 mois, environ dans les temps que les meurtres ont commencé. Les informations qu'on a pu trouver sur lui indiquent qu'il a 19 ans et est orphelin depuis plusieurs années. Il a travaillé dans un café avant de venir ici. Ce café a été impliqué avec les autorités du Japon avant de soudainement passer au feu. Ces autorités ont pour nom « CCG » ou Centre de Contrôle des Goules. Il y aurait donc de grande chance que ce Kaneki Ken soit plus qu'un jeune homme ordinaire, bien que nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur ce qu'est une goule.

\- Très bien. Que quelqu'un surveille ce gamin 24h/24. Je veux connaitre tout sur lui. Du moindre de ces mouvements, jusqu'au nom de son coiffeur.

\- Oui, Directeur Fury.

Les images concernant ce Kaneki Ken furent remplacées par un calendrier et des images des scènes de crime.

\- Directeur Fury, il ne reste que cinq jours avant l'opération contre le cannibale meurtrier. Le plan consiste à placer des hommes sur les différentes scènes de crime et dans des lieux ayant les mêmes caractéristiques. Dès que le meurtrier ce présentera, nous attendrons de voir son mode opératoire avant de l'arrêter.

\- Combien y aura-t-il d'homme employé pour cette mission, agent?

\- Une centaine, monsieur. Nous comptions demander de l'aide à l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff, mais ils sont dans l'indisponibilité de nous aider.

\- Nous les contacterons en cas d'urgence. Y a-t-il autre chose où est-ce tout?

\- Rien à ajouter, Directeur Fury.

OoOoOoO

Kaneki se réveilla tôt. À deux heures du matin, Kaneki se leva et s'habilla, ressortant, pour la sixième fois depuis qu'il était ici, son masque. Il l'enfila et sortit par la fenêtre. Il sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté et commença à courir vers l'un de ces lieux favoris. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas de chance, car aucun corps n'y était. Il reprit sa route, remarquant toutefois la dizaine d'hommes présents sur les lieux. Leurs odeurs lui donnèrent l'eau à la bouche, mais il reprit sa route. Il n'avait pas encore assez faim pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Une petite bouchée ne ferait aucun mal, Kaneki-kun~! Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu?

Kaneki ignora Rize et repris sa course le plus discrètement possible. Il avait sentit l'odeur qui le suivait depuis quelques jours s'arrêter de le poursuivre un peu plus loin. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua vers le prochain lieu de suicide.

Du côté de l'agent qui devait suivre Kaneki, il était en train d'appeler Nick Fury pour lui dire que Kaneki Ken était le cannibale meurtrier qu'ils recherchaient. Le message arriva aux oreilles des autres agents aux différentes positions, ainsi qu'une description vague de ce qu'il ressemblait. L'agent n'avait pas réussi a bien le voir, mais il eu au moins la chance de voir son masque et ces cheveux blancs. Il le perdu de vue, mais se redirigea vers son point d'observation, au cas où Kaneki Ken reviendrait.

Revenons du côté de Kaneki. Il continuait de courir, sautant entre les divers bâtiments, atterrissant au sol pour revenir sur un autre immeuble. Il ne sortit jamais son Kagune, au cas où l'une des personnes qu'il avait croisé l'ai vu. Kaneki arriva au deuxième site, mais ne vit rien, bien qu'il sente l'odeur des humains présents sur les lieux. Il continua à courir, encore et encore. Chacun de ses lieux favoris étaient vides et l'odeur des intrus y était partout. Il semblerait que la police ait finalement décidé d'arrêter les disparitions une fois pour toutes.

Kaneki, n'abandonnant pas, décida de continuer à chercher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe enfin sur l'odeur de sang et de mort qu'il cherchait. Le corps était dans une ruelle, encore plus loin dans les quartiers non recommandé. Il y alla, bien que toujours prudent concernant les personnes qui surveillaient les alentours. Manquerait plus de ce faire prendre alors qu'il venait à peine de trouver ce qu'il cherchait après tout ce temps. Kaneki commença à manger sans attendre, ne prenant même pas la peine de ce faire ses réserves comme il faisait habituellement.

Il mangea, sans remarquer les hommes en noirs qui approchaient la scène. Ce ne fut que lorsque le canon d'un fusil frôla l'arrière de sa tête qu'il s'arrêta.

\- Ne bougez plus. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de cet homme et des cinq autres victimes tuées dernièrement.

Kaneki reposa ce qu'il était en train de mâchouiller et zippa son masque. Il se leva, sous les protestations de l'homme, et se retourna, désarmant l'agent en moins de deux. Kaneki lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac, faisant revoler son adversaire sur une benne à ordure. L'homme ne se releva pas, mais d'autres apparurent autour de Kaneki. Il essaya de se défendre du mieux qu'il pu, sans tuer l'un d'entre eux. Il assomma l'un d'un coup à la tête, un autre en lui mettant plusieurs coups de poings. Certains lui rendirent ces coups, mais Kaneki guérissait aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps aux agents à réussir à le mettre K.O ou à le restreindre. Au final, Kaneki réussit à sauter sur l'un des immeubles de la ruelle et à courir sur les toits. Cela lui valu tout de même plusieurs balles de le toucher, mais qui retombèrent au sol, sans lui laisser trop de dommage.

Kaneki courut le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'à son appartement.

OoOoOoO

Nick Fury était furieux.

Non seulement l'agent qui devait surveiller Kaneki Ken l'avait perdu de vue, mais en plus, ces hommes avaient échoués à sa capture. Il s'était enfui on ne sait où.

\- Directeur Fury! Appela l'un des agents présent sur les lieux.

\- Quoi?!

\- D'après l'agent en charge de Kaneki Ken, il viendrait tout juste de rentrer chez lui. L'agent a dit qu'il semble pressé.

\- Très bien. On va l'avoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon. Je veux que vous encercliez son immeuble. Je vais aller lui parler. Agent Coulson, vous allez entrer avec moi.

Tout le monde se dépêcha d'obéir aux ordres du Directeur Fury. Rapidement, tous furent en position, les balles remplacées par des fléchettes. Ils attendaient tous l'ordre.

OoOoOoO

Kaneki courait dans tout les sens dans son appartement. Il ramassait le plus qu'il pouvait, entassant le tout dans des sacs. Les vêtements furent les premiers à être rangés. Kaneki commençait à ranger ces livres lorsque des coups se firent entendre à sa porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers sa porte, faisant le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas se faire repérer, et regarda par le judas. Deux hommes y étaient, mais Kaneki pouvait sentir l'odeur des autres autour du son immeuble. L'un était habillé tout de noir avec un cache-œil et l'autre en costume cravate. L'homme tout en noir sembla perdre patience car il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Kaneki ne réussit à peine à éviter la porte qui revola quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur lui.

\- Venez avec nous, tranquillement. Si vous résistez, nous devrons utiliser la manière forte.

\- … Très bien, je vous suis.

Kaneki pensa: « Vos mieux rester vigilant et ne pas les contrarier… Une aura étrange semble émaner d'eux. Et les hommes en dehors de l'immeuble semblent tout aussi menaçants. Je vais attendre pour m'échapper plus tard. »

OoOoOoO

Kaneki était installé dans une salle d'interrogatoire, attaché les mains dans le dos, à son siège. Ironiquement, la scène ressemblait à celle de lorsqu'il était prisonnier de Jason. Juste à repenser à lui, Kaneki se mit légèrement à délirer. Il craquait ses doigts et comptait à voix basse.

\- 993… 986… 979… 972… 965…

Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce adjacente, Nick Fury et d'autres agents, notamment l'agent Coulson, regardaient Kaneki perde la tête. Après l'avoir observé quelques minutes de plus, le directeur Fury décida de finalement interroger Kaneki. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la salle, cogna et entra.

\- Je me nomme Nick Fury, directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Se présenta l'homme chauve à la peau noire.

Kaneki arrêta de murmurer ces nombres maudits et leva le regard. Son cache-œil n'était pas en place, révélant à tous sont œil heureusement normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D? Demanda Kaneki, reprenant lentement ces esprits.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D est l'acronyme de Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division.

\- … Et pourquoi suis-je retenus ici?

\- Il y aurait la possibilité que vous soyez plus que ce que vous laissez paraitre. En commençant par votre envie de meurtre et de cannibalisme.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier… Ils étaient déjà morts lorsque je les ai trouvés. Je ne mange pas ceux qui sont vivants. Dit Kaneki, devenant de plus en plus nerveux et stressé au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait un minimum de contrôle sur son esprit pollué par les paroles de Rize.

\- Alors disons que vous êtes aussi gentil que vous prétendez l'être, comment avez-vous fait pour mettre à terre huit de mes agents et avoir survécu à douze balles tirées sur vous.

\- Pour vos agents ce n'était que de l'auto-défense et ce qui en est des balles, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Et ceci vous fait penser à quelque chose?

Nick Fury plaqua sur la table un sac de preuve remplie de balles ayant clairement été utilisées. Kaneki réfléchissait, mais ne sut quoi dire. Il avait raison.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- Quelle proposition?

\- Rejoignez l'Initiative Avengers. Si vous acceptez, vous reprendrez votre vie normale. Vous devrez toutefois répondre à l'appelle dès que nous aurons besoin de vous. Vous serez aussi sous haute surveillance constante, alors n'essayez pas de vous engager pour par la suite essayer de vous enfuir. Ce serait un échec.

\- Et si je refuse?

\- Nous vous ferons emprisonné, pour les meurtres de plusieurs civiles, dans les bureaux du S.H.I.E.L.D où il vous sera impossible d'échapper. Des expérimentations seront faites sur vous si nous découvrons des anomalies vous concernant.

\- …

Kaneki réfléchit à toutes les opportunités. Oui, il sera techniquement libre, mais si son identité est révélée, il peut être sur de se faire arrêter par le CCG. Mais en même temps… Des expérimentations… Un frisson d'horreur et de dégout secouèrent Kaneki alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Kaneki se craqua les doigts, nerveux. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- En quoi consiste l'Initiative Avengers?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

 **Alors? Vous l'avez trouvé comment? Ennuyant? Mal écrit? Ou au contraire, Intéressant? Je ne suis pas trop sûr de où je m'en vais avec cette fic, mais je crois faire faire à Uta une petite apparition. Dans le genre d'une petite visite de courtoisie. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Kaneki a arraché les yeux de ces victimes?**

 **En tout cas, je vais arrêter avec les spoilers.**

 **(1) Je n'habite pas à New York, mais je suppose qu'il y a des autobus de ville là-bas aussi, right? À moins que le métro soit plus commun? En tout cas, on va dire qu'il y a des autobus pour le bien de cette fanfic. De toute façon ce sera probablement seulement pour ce chapitre qu'il y en aura mention alors tant pis. P**

 **(2) Je ne suis pas capable de me décidé entre le fait que Chris Evans, l'acteur de Captain America, a les cheveux blonds ou bruns. Dans le film The Avengers (2012), il semble avoir les cheveux blonds. Mais en même temps on dirait un ton plus pâle du brun. Genre châtain. Vous en dites quoi?**

 **Alors comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le prochain chapitre sera sur les premiers évènements du film des Avengers (celui avec Loki et le gros combat avec les monstres).**

 **Sur ce, Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 9/08/2016**

 **Reposté le 11/08/2016**


	4. Kaneki on board

**Bonjour~!**

 **Je sais, moi qui avais dit poster plus rapidement que les autres, j'ai complètement fait le contraire de ce que j'avais dit. Mais bon, j'avais mes raisons. C'est principalement à cause de l'école que je n'ai rien posté (j'aurai jamais du prendre l'option chimie/physique! _). En tout cas, avec toute l'attente que vous avez du subir, je suppose que vous avez autre chose à faire que de lire le blabla que je suis en train d'écrire (déjà qu'il est tard chez moi et que mon cerveau est en compote, vous ne devez pas comprendre grand-chose).**

 **Je vais donc vous laisser lire le chapitre 3 de cette fic!**

 **Merci aux 5 personnes qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre, aux 14 personnes qui l'ont follower et aux 11 personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favori! (Et Hop! 30 emails en moins!)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude. Ni Tokyo Ghoul, ni Avengers.**

* * *

Kaneki avait été relâché quelque peu après que Fury soit partit. Il était retourné chez lui et avait repris sa vie. Rien n'avait vraiment changé… À part peut-être les trois agents surentraînés qui surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements. Tout était parfaitement normal. Il allait au boulot, revenait chez lui, lisait un peu et allait se coucher quand il était fatigué.

Toutefois, il y avait quand même un problème. Le masque de Kaneki avait été brisé lors du soir de sa capture. D'autant plus que s'il devait passer aux nouvelles ou d'une quelconque façon son identité se retrouve dans les mains du CCG, sa petite vie paisible et tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour fuir seraient réduits à néant.

Kaneki était donc là, assis sur son lit, son masque dans une main et son téléphone cellulaire dans l'autre. Son regard alternait entre les deux objets, hésitant encore à bouger. Son cache-œil à ses côté, il regardait de ses deux yeux le sujet de son désarroi. Une liste de contacts. Son pouce glissa sur l'écran, sélectionnant un nom en particulier. _Uta-san_. Kaneki, en arrivant aux États-Unis, avait changé de cellulaire et de numéro pour que personne ne puisse le retrouver, mais… Quant à Kaneki, lui, avait gardé tous ces contacts.

Perdant le peu de courage qu'il avait, Kaneki ferma son téléphone.

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours après son premier essai, Kaneki était assis pour la deuxième fois sur son lit, son téléphone et son masque dans les mains. Il refit le même manège que la dernière fois, sélectionnant le nom d'Uta et s'arrêtant avant d'appeler. Kaneki inspira un grand coup, avant d'appuyer. La sonnerie du téléphone remplaçant le silence de l'appartement. Kaneki déposa son masque à côté de lui, lorsqu'une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- _Bonjour~, ici Uta, créateur de HySy Art Mask Studio._

\- Euh Uta-san…

\- _Hum? Qui est-ce? Votre voix me dit quelque chose._

\- Uta-san, c'est moi, Kaneki.

\- _Kaneki-kun? Je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel. Tu as changé de numéro?_

\- Oui… Uta-san, j'aurai une faveur à te demander.

\- _Oui~?_

\- J'aurai besoin d'un nouveau masque, le mien c'est brisé lors d'un combat contre une organisation… Si on peut l'appeler comme ça…

\- _Oh~. Tu en veux un nouveau ou je ne fais que te le réparer?_

\- Ce serait mieux que j'en aie un nouveau. Le CCG le connait déjà trop bien.

\- _D'accord~. Quand vas-tu passer au magasin?_

\- Enfaite, c'est justement ça le problème… Je ne suis plus au Japon. Je suis partit au États-Unis il y a environ six mois.

\- _Donc tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre?_

\- Oui, si ça ne-

\- _C'est d'accord! Je fais mes valises et j'arrive._

\- Ah, mais Uta-san a-

\- _À plus tard, Kaneki-kun. Je te rappelle avant d'embarquer dans l'avion!_

Clic. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kaneki ferma sont téléphone et le regarda longuement. Tout d'un coup, il se ralluma et le numéro du HySy Art Mask Studio apparut.

\- Uta-san?

\- _Kaneki-kun… Où es-tu?_

\- Je suis à New York, Uta-san.

\- _Oh d'accord. Bye Bye!_

\- Attends! Uta-san!

\- _Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

\- S'il te plait, ne dit à personne où je suis.

\- _Hum dommage…_

Ding Dong.

\- Y'a quelqu'un à ma porte, je dois y aller Uta-san.

\- _D'accord, à plus tard~._

Clic. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kaneki ferma son téléphone et se leva pour aller répondre à la porte. Il regarda par le judas et vit l'homme qui l'avait « interroger » la semaine dernière. Le directeur Nick Fury. Il enleva la barrure et ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser l'homme entrer. Il referma derrière lui et lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose à boire.

\- Non merci.

Kaneki hocha la tête et alla se faire un café, attendant que l'homme en noir daigne lui parler.

\- Il semblerait que nous allons avoir besoin de vous plus tôt que prévu, Kaneki Ken. Le projet Avengers a été actionné suite à un événement qui s'est produit récemment.

\- Je crois en avoir vaguement entendu parler aux nouvelles. C'était sur une base militaire ou quelque chose comme cela?

\- Presque. Un des centres de recherche du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Oh. Donc on va où?

\- Nous allons au QG du S.H.I.E.L.D. Un agent vous attend dehors pour vous amener. Préparez le nécessaire. Dépêchez-vous.

\- Oui monsieur.

Nick Fury quitta l'appartement, laissant Kaneki seul avec son café à peine entamé. Ne voulant pas faire patienter trop longtemps la personne qui l'attendait dehors, Kaneki se dépêcha de boire son café et de préparer un sac. Il y mit son « habit de combat » et y glissa par la même occasion son masque abimé. Une soudaine pensée pour Uta le fit se lever et se diriger vers son réfrigérateur, dans lequel il y sortit une jarre contenant des yeux flottant dans un liquide transparent. Il le plaça aussi à l'intérieur de son sac, avec quelques vêtements de rechange, et ferma le tout. Kaneki prit son sac et ramassa son téléphone, qu'il avait laissé sur son lit. Il finit finalement pas sortir de son appartement, après avoir enfilé une veste et ses souliers, et de fermer à clé derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de l'immeuble pour retrouver l'inconnu qui lui servirait de chauffeur.

L'homme était appuyé sur une voiture noire et regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Êtes-vous l'agent qui est supposé m'amener au QG du S.H.I.E.L.D?

\- Oui. Kaneki Ken, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Bien alors allons-y.

L'agent ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur, alors que Kaneki faisait le tour pour s'assoir côté passager. Le voyage se fit dans un silence complet, venant des deux hommes. La radio elle-même ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher la tension présente dans l'air. Tellement, que lorsqu'ils furent arrivé au un mini avion leurs servant à se rendre au QG, c'était avec soulagement que Kaneki sortit de la voiture. Il embarqua et on l'informa qu'ils partiraient lorsque les autres agents arriveront.

Ce ne fut pas très long avant que deux hommes entrent dans leur moyen de transport. L'un des deux était étrangement familier à Kaneki. L'un était brun et l'autre blond. Soudain, les souvenirs revinrent à Kaneki.

\- Ah! Vous êtes l'homme dans qui j'ai presque foncé!

\- Et toi, tu es le jeune aux bons réflexes!

\- C'est vrai, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrer. D'ailleurs, je suis ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance, Kaneki. Je m'appelle Phil Coulson.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, M. Coulson. Et on ne s'est pas présenté, je m'appelle Kaneki Ken, hum...

\- Steve Rogers.

Après une bonne poignée de main des trois hommes, ils s'assirent et l'avion pu décoller. Durant le voyage, Steve et Kaneki parlèrent un peu, faisant connaissance. Puis, l'Agent Coulson leur passa un écran où des informations sur les autres membres des Avengers étaient présentes. Kaneki fouillait un peu dans les différentes filières, lisant des bribes d'information sur tous les membres, pour s'arrêter sur sa filière, curieux de ce qu'elle contenait. Steve, pour sa part, semblait avoir été intéressé par la filière d'un certain Bruce Banner.

\- Donc, le docteur Banner a tenté d'imiter le sérum qu'on m'a donné?

\- Comme beaucoup d'autres. Répondit l'Agent Coulson, à la question de Steve Roger. Vous étiez le tout premier super-héros. Banner croyait que c'était avec les rayons gamma qu'Erskine avait concocté sa formule.

\- Ça ne s'est pas découlé comme il le voulait, hein.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Kaneki écoutait discrètement la conversation des deux hommes, feignant être intéressé par son écran.

\- Mais quand il n'est pas cette chose, il est un vrai Stephen Hawking.

\- …?

\- C'est un… Type très brillant.

La confusion de Steve sur la personne qu'était Stephen Hawking égalait celle de Kaneki. On peut dire que le Japon n'était pas très porté sur le monde extérieur. Mais ce que dit l'Agent Coulson fit comprendre aux deux hommes ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer officiellement. En fait, je vous connais un petit peu. Je vous ai observé quand vous dormiez.

Kaneki crut s'étouffer de rire devant cette réplique plus qu'embarrassante. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'Agent Coulson avait pu dire ce genre de chose sans mourir de honte. Kaneki se serait probablement déjà enfui, si cela avait été lui. Enfin, ce n'est pas très surprenant, au vu du caractère de Kaneki. Toutefois, cela semblait ne pas être le cas pour Phil Coulson, car il en rajouta une couche.

\- Oui, je me trouvais là, j'étais présent quand vous étiez sans connaissance, en état d'hibernation.

Steve s'était levé, essayant de fuir la conversation. Un peu dure dans un petit avion avec environ 5 mètres de longueur pour marcher. L'Agent Coulson le suivit.

\- Vous voyez, c-c'est vraiment un immense honneur que vous fassiez partit de l'équipe…

\- J'espère être capable de faire ce job.

\- Oh vous le serez. Y'a pas de doute.

Kaneki ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper, sous l'embarrassante situation. Cela lui valut l'attention des deux hommes. Kaneki s'excusa rapidement et reporta son attention sur l'écran devant lui, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille.

\- Euh… On a quelque peu modifié votre uniforme. J'ai contribué au design final.

\- Mon uniforme? Les couleurs du drapeau américain c'est… C'est pas trop vieux jeu?

\- Avec tout ce qui ce passe et tout ce qui va bientôt être mis au grand jour, il me semble bien que ça va rassurer les gens de vois quelque chose de connus.

Steve resta silencieux devant les propos de Phil Coulson. Kaneki aussi repensait à ce que ça impliquait. Bientôt, il allait devoir se battre. Mais jusqu'où allait-il devoir aller? Allait-il devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs? Kaneki n'avait révélé à personne ce qu'il était. Ni au S.H.I.E.L.D, ni à personne.

\- Ah, Kaneki! J'oubliais. Toi aussi tu as un nouvel uniforme.

\- Hein? Oh, euh… Ce n'est pas nécessaire… J'ai apporté le mien avec moi et puis…

\- Tu as déjà un uniforme? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plutôt! On aurait pu l'étudier et le faire plus résistant.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, Monsieur Coulson… Mon uniforme est en parfait état et puis, j'ai déjà contacté l'un de mes amis pour avoir un nouveau masque.

\- Très bien, si tu crois qu'il est bon, alors tu peux le garder.

Le reste du voyage se fit principalement dans le silence, entrecoupé par quelques questions ou petites conversation sans importance. Ils débarquèrent tous sur ce qui ressemble à une piste d'atterrissage flottante.

L'héliporter flottait tranquillement sur les flots, attendant le moment de finalement se mettre en mouvement. Les avions et jets passaient à toute vitesse dans les airs et ralentissaient pour atterrir. Hommes et femmes, habillés en combinaison, couraient partout pour préparer le matériel.

Alors que Steve, l'agent Coulson et Kaneki descendaient de leur moyen de transport, une femme rousse dans un costume moulant noir s'approchait d'eux.

\- Entreposer l'équipement du Capitaine et de Kaneki. Demanda l'agent Coulson à un homme.

\- D'accord.

\- Non merci, je vais les garder avec moi. Répondit Kaneki, alors que l'homme voulait prendre son sac.

La femme rousse continua d'avancer pour s'arrêter devant eux.

\- Agent Romanoff, voici le Capitaine Rogers et Kaneki Ken.

\- Madame.

\- Bonjour…

\- Bonjour, on vous attend en cabine, ils lancent le géo-balayage. Dit l'agent Romanoff, en parlant à l'agent Coulson.

\- À tout à l'heure.

L'agent Coulson fit un signe de tête à Steve et Kaneki et partit en direction de l'intérieur du vaisseau. Kaneki, Steve et l'agent Romanoff restèrent derrière à parler. Captain America et l'agent Romanoff commencèrent à marcher, oubliant la présence de Kaneki, qui suivait derrière.

\- Vous avez fait la une ici, lorsqu'on vous a retrouvé dans la glace. J'ai cru que Coulson allait s'évanouir. Il a des cartes d'échange de Capitain America, il vous les a fait signer?

\- Des cartes d'échange?

\- C'est vintage, il en est très fier.

Le silence ce fit, alors qu'ils virent un peu plus loin un homme regardant quelque jet.

\- Docteur Banner?

\- Oh oui, salut. On m'a prévenu de votre arrivé.

\- On m'a dit que vous pouvez retrouver le cube.

\- Alors, c'est tout ce qu'on dit sur moi? Demanda le docteur Banner, au commentaire de Steve.

\- C'est tout ce que moi je veux savoir.

\- … Ça doit vous paraitre étrange tout ça.

\- Enfaite, je suis habitué à ce genre d'environnement.

\- Oh et qui êtes-vous?

\- Ah euh… Je m'appelle Kaneki Ken. Docteur Banner c'est ça?

\- Oui.

Une petite conversation tranquille commença entre Captain America, Hulk et Centipède.

\- Messieurs, vous feriez bien de vous mettre à l'abri. Ça va devenir difficile de respirer.

\- _Sécurité sur le pont d'envol._

\- Est-ce que c'est un sous-marin? Demanda Steve Rogers, impressionné.

\- Oh j'ai saisi. Ils veulent me garder dans une boîte en métal, cent mètres sous l'océan.

\- …

Kaneki, dans sa tête, c'était la débandade. Comme le docteur Banner, Kaneki était plus stressé qu'autre chose face à cette nouvelle information. Il commençait même à se demander comment Uta allait le rejoindre.

Les trois hommes regardèrent avec fascination l'eau faire des tourbillons au dessus des hélices du héliporter. L'agent Romanoff, quant à elle, elle ne semblait pas déranger par toute cette agitation. L'héliporter commença sa montée, se révélant pouvoir voler.

\- Non, enfaite, c'est bien pire. Commenta le docteur Banner, ses pensées faisant écho avec celle de Kaneki.

Sous les grandes rafales de vent produites par l'héliporter, les quatre membres des Avengers rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils marchèrent dans les profondeurs de cet avion géant, servant de navire, d'hélicoptère et de sous-marin.

* * *

 **Eeeet… Fin du chapitre!**

 **J'ai décidé de couper là. Je verrai pour la suite. Pour ceux qui attendent l'arrivée de Uta avec impatience (comme moi, d'ailleurs), il devrait apparaître dans le prochain chapitre, ou peut-être l'autre d'après, tout dépendamment de où je vais couper la prochaine fois.**

 **Je suis en congé toute la semaine, alors je vais essayer de m'avancer le plus possible dans l'écriture des chapitres. Le chapitre 4, je vais essayer de le poster dimanche prochain (enfin, pour moi c'est encore dimanche).**

 **Donc voilà. Je n'ai pas eu d'annotation ou de parenthèse dans ce chapitre donc sa sera tout.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 6/11/2016**


	5. Friendship? Maybe a little bit

**Bonjour~!**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite. J'ai presque fini le chapitre 5, donc je vais le finir se soir (pour moi on est encore dimanche soir) ou demain après l'école, pour vous le poster dimanche prochain.**

 **Merci aux 3 personnes qui ont laissé un review, aux deux personnes qui ont mis en favori cette fanfic et à la personne qui a commencé à la follower.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul et Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, désolée!**

* * *

Kaneki, Steve, Bruce et Natasha marchèrent dans les couloirs de l'héliporter. Des petites conversations et de simples commentaires troublaient le silence du couloir. Le bruit des machines presque pas perceptible de leur position.

Mais Kaneki n'était pas concentré sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il réfléchissait. Cela faisait deux heures depuis que Kaneki avait appelé Uta. Il avait reçu un message texte d'Uta une demi-heure après l'appel, lui disant qu'il avait trouvé un vol. Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Un vol du Japon jusqu'à New York, sans escale, était de 12 heures et demi. Ce qui veut dire qu'Uta à encore un long voyage avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Voilà ce à quoi Kaneki pensait.

Kaneki sortit de ses pensées quand le docteur Banner lui secoua légèrement l'épaule, lui faisant signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Les quatre agents, si on peut les appeler comme ça, étaient arrivés dans une grande salle où une cinquantaine de personne travaillait sur des ordis. Enfin, écrans. Ou écran-ordi. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils étaient rentrés dans ce qui semblait être la salle de contrôle.

\- Vérification de la puissance terminée. Position cyclique. Accélération collective à 8,0%. Entendirent-ils quelqu'un parler, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Steve Rogers se promenait entre les agents, regardant parfois au plafond, un sourire aux lèvres. Bruce Banner s'avança un peu, mais fini par s'arrêter devant un escalier menant à une porte garder par deux agents. Il était plus gêné et craintif que Steve qui se promenait comme s'il avait toujours appartenu à cet endroit. Kaneki Ken, pour sa part, ne savait pas où aller. Son instinct et son esprit lui disait de ne pas leur faire confiance, qu'ils l'avaient attaqué et forcé à devenir membre des Avengers. Il y avait aussi Rize qui commençait à se faire présente dans l'esprit de Kaneki. Cela faisait tout de même un bon moment depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé. Deux semaines environ, peut-être trois. Il avait encore du temps avant de ne plus être capable de ce contrôlé, mais Rize se faisait tout de même de plus en plus insistante.

\- Préparation au décollage, performance maximale. Puissance à plein régime. Continua la voix de l'homme.

\- Le moteur central roule à capacité maximale. Système centrale en ordre. Dit la voix d'une femme, remplaçant celle de l'autre homme.

Kaneki finit par suivre le docteur Banner pour se poster à ces côté. Tout de même ironique. Deux monstres se croyant encore humain, qui se faisait la conversation.

\- Réacteur en opération. Protocole d'urgence du S.H.I.E.L.D 193,6 en vigueur. Continua une autre voix de femme.

Kaneki et le docteur Banner regardait l'effervescence de l'héliporter, se tenant côte à côte au même endroit qu'auparavant. Ils entendirent le directeur Fury ordonner de disparaitre et entendirent en réponse la voix d'une femme disant d'engager les panneaux de rétro-réflexion. Kaneki ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais avait une petite idée. Cela allait rendre la tâche encore plus difficile à Uta.

\- Messieurs. Dit Fury en s'avançant vers eux, Natasha étant partit autre part.

Kaneki vit Steve s'avancer vers Fury et lui tendre un billet de 10 dollars américains, sous le regard incompréhensif de Kaneki. Cela ne sembla pas vraiment déranger le directeur Fury, car il s'avança vers Kaneki et Bruce.

\- Merci d'être venu, docteur Banner. Dit Fury en tendant la main à Bruce.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé le choix. Alors, je reste combien de temps ici? Répondit Bruce en serrant la main de Fury.

\- Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé le Tesseract, vous serez libre.

\- Où est-ce que vous en êtes?

\- On fait un balayage de toutes les caméras sans fil de la planète. Cellulaires, ordinateurs portables… S'ils sont connectés à un satellite, ce sont nos yeux et nos oreilles. Répondit l'agent Coulson, à la question de Bruce.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'on les retrouve à temps. Commenta Natasha, sortant de nulle part.

\- Il faut limiter vos recherches. À combien de spectromètres vous avez accès? Demanda le docteur Banner, reprenant son questionnement.

\- Combien y en a t-il?

\- Appelez tout les labos disponibles. Qu'ils mettent les spectromètres sur leurs toits et les calibres pour les rayons gammas. Je vais effectuer un puissant algorithme de détection de radiation. On pourra au moins éliminer certaines zones. Il y a une pièce où je peux travailler?

Leur conversation avait prouvé à Kaneki qu'ils étaient à un tout autre niveau. Bruce Banner était un génie, Fury était un vrai leader, l'agent Coulson était très compétant et Natasha était très pessimiste. Kaneki était resté en retrait, comme Steve, et n'avais fait qu'écouter la conversation, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

Pour répondre à la question de Banner, Fury demanda à Natasha de conduire Bruce à son laboratoire. Après être partis, Fury se retourna vers Kaneki et le salua.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage?

\- Pas vraiment, la situation était plutôt embarrassante pendant le vol.

\- Vous êtes tendus, Kaneki Ken. Vous n'aimez pas l'héliporter?

\- Trop de monde et trop… Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas la sensation qu'être ici me donne.

\- Claustrophobe?

\- … Non… …. Dites-moi, pourquoi suis-je ici? Je ne suis pas un génie comme le docteur Banner, ni un soldat comme Steve Rogers. Il y a deux ans encore, je n'étais qu'un simple étudiant. Je n'ai rien de spécial comme tous ceux qui sont ici.

\- Tu dis que tu n'as rien de spécial, mais tu as réussi à échappé à mes meilleurs agents. On t'a observé ces dernières semaines. Nous savons que tu nous caches quelque chose, Kaneki.

\- … Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous voulez savoir, directeur Fury.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Rize commençait à prendre de l'influence sur le caractère de Kaneki. La supercherie commençait à être révélée aux yeux du monde. L'image du garçon gentil et naïf qu'il était auparavant commençant à altérer. Kaneki se retourna et avança vers un couloir, avant d'en montrer trop.

\- Je vais rejoindre le docteur Banner.

Kaneki marcha dans les corridors de l'héliporter, suivant la faible odeur de médication et de déodorant masculin. Cela ne fut pas très long avant que Kaneki n'arrive au laboratoire où le docteur Banner se mettait déjà à l'aise. Mais avant d'y entrer, Kaneki sortit son téléphone cellulaire de son sac qu'il tenait encore. Il composa le numéro d'Uta et attendit. Uta lui avait donné son numéro de cellulaire pour lorsqu'il serait dans l'avion. Bonne idée, puisqu'il n'y aura personne pour lui répondre, au HySy ArtMask Studio.

La voix d'Uta retentit enfin dans l'oreille de Kaneki.

\- _Bonjour~._

\- Uta-san, je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème. L'organisation dont je t'avais parlé m'a demandé. Je ne suis plus à New York. Ils m'ont amené sur un héliporter.

\- _Hum~… Quel est le nom de l'organisation, Kaneki-kun? J'ai des contacts un peu partout autour du globe._

\- L'organisation se nomme le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- _D'accord~. Je te rappelle quand nous allons atterrir. Bye Bye Kaneki-kun._

\- Nous? Uta-san qu-

Clic. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kaneki ferma son téléphone en soupirant. Uta lui avait encore une fois raccroché au nez.

Se décidant à enfin bouger, Kaneki se retourna vers la porte du laboratoire, son sac toujours en main, et entra. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elle-même sur sont passage, le laissant entrer dans cette salle ultra technologique. Le docteur Banner était déjà en train de travailler sur la recherche du Tesseract.

\- Est-ce correct si je reste avec vous, docteur Banner?

\- Appelle-moi Bruce, Kaneki. Et ta présence ne me dérange en aucun point. Trouve-toi une chaise et occupe-toi comme tu veux.

\- Merci… Bruce.

Le docteur Banner leva le regard vers Kaneki quelques secondes, lui fit un sourire et retourna à sa tâche. Kaneki prit une chaise à roulette à proximité et s'y assit. Il posa son sac à ses pieds et en sortit son livre préféré de Sen Takatsuki qu'il avait ramassé avant de partir de son appartement. Il lut les phrases qu'il avait parcourus mainte et mainte fois au cours des années, jusqu'à s'en irriter les doigts et à en abimer les pages. Ces mots qu'il avait aidés Hinami à comprendre, il y a encore plusieurs mois.

Bruce et Kaneki restèrent, pour l'un à travailler et pour l'autre à lire, dans un silence relaxant. Apaisant la tension qui les avaient habitée, le moment où ils avaient posé pied sur l'héliporter. Kaneki tourna une autre page. Bruce finit un autre calcul.

\- Kaneki, tu aimes beaucoup lire?

Le silence fut brisé lorsque Bruce posa cette question à Kaneki. Sans être le moindrement dérangé par cette question soudaine, Kaneki répondit calmement.

\- Oui, ça a toujours été une passion pour moi. Un passe-temps plaisant et tranquille.

\- Ton livre m'intriguait depuis un moment, dans quelle langue est-il?

\- Il est en japonais. Je l'ai amené avec moi au États-Unis, lorsque j'ai quitté mon pays.

\- C'est bon comme livre?

\- Oui, c'est l'un de mes livres préféré. L'auteur, Sen Takatsuki, à une technique d'écriture particulière. Ce livre, la septième œuvre qu'elle a écrit, est remarquable par la cruauté de son style et par la description raffinée de la psychologie des personnages. C'est mon auteur favori.

\- Ça parait, ton regard s'illumine lorsque tu parles d'elle.

Le silence repris. Kaneki fixait la page couverture de son livre, imprégnant l'image encore une fois dans sa rétine. Le livre, L'œuf de la chèvre noire, était le livre qui avait marqué le début de la chute de Kaneki. Le début de sa chute en enfer. Kaneki commençait à beaucoup aimer le docteur Banner. Les deux hommes, si l'on peut qualifier Kaneki comme tel, retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Le silence se brisa une autre fois lorsque Natasha pénétra dans la pièce en courant. Elle chercha du regard quelque chose, lorsque ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Kaneki.

\- Kaneki Ken, on a besoin de toi. Suis-moi.

Sans aucune information supplémentaire, Kaneki dut courir après l'agente pour le retrouver devant un autre petit avion. Son sac en main, Kaneki entra dans le moyen de transport volant à la suite de Natasha Romanoff. À l'intérieur du jet, Steve Rogers et un autre agent inconnu prenait place.

\- Puis-je savoir la raison de ma présence ici?

Au même moment que Kaneki posa sa question, la porte de l'appareil se ferma et l'agent inconnu, ainsi que Natasha, se placèrent à l'avant, au poste de pilotage. Kaneki avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il suivit l'exemple de Captain America et s'assit sur l'un des bancs que comportait l'appareil.

\- On a trouvé où Loki se cache. Fury nous a recommandé de te prendre avec nous.

\- Oh, je vois. Et Loki, c'est le gars qui a volé le Tesseract?

\- Oui. Tu n'étais pas au courant?

\- Non, pas vraiment. On m'a juste dit l'essentiel.

Kaneki ouvrit son sac, y rangeant de manière sécuritaire son livre, et sortit son habit de combat et son masque. Steve était déjà en uniforme, donc il se dit qu'il serait probablement plus judicieux d'en faire de même.

\- Euh… Il y a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais enfiler mon uniforme?

\- Hum, pas vraiment.

\- Oh. Euh…

\- Je peux me retourner si tu veux.

\- Ce serait bien, merci.

Steve se retourna, laissant Kaneki enfiler son uniforme. Lorsque fait, Kaneki mit sont linge dans son sac et se rassit.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te retourner, Steve.

Steve Rogers se retourna vers Kaneki et le regarda de la tête au pied. Kaneki lui rendit son regard, avant de parler.

\- Cool, ton uniforme. C'est de ça que parlait l'agent Coulson?

\- Ouais. Le tiens aussi n'est pas si mal. Simple, neutre.

\- Hum… Je l'ai eu il y a… Un an? Dans les alentour de un an.

Kaneki fit une pose et réfléchit. Il finit par ce décidé et enleva son cache-œil, montrant aux autres agents son œil. Il n'était pas activé, restant de la même couleur que l'autre, l'iris d'un gris bleuté. Son masque dans ses mains, Kaneki réfléchit à le mettre ou non. Il était brisé, donc pas très utile. Kaneki y réfléchit quelque minute de plus et fit par le ranger dans son sac. Dès qu'Uta le retrouvera, il pourra en avoir un neuf.

\- On arrive dans une trentaine de minute, les gars. Nous dit Natasha, toujours assise à l'un des sièges de pilotage.

Bientôt. Bientôt ils allaient arriver. Bientôt ils allaient arrêter Loki et le capturer.

* * *

 **Fin!**

 **Je sais, le chapitre est court, mais je voulais garder les prochaines scènes pour le chapitre 5.**

 **Je n'ai aucun point à spécifier, donc c'est ça.**

 **….**

 **J'ai vraiment rien à dire aujourd'hui. C'est sûrement parce que je recommence l'école demain. Je commence en math en plus… -_-**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose qui vous a déplu. S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, dites le moi, je vais me revérifier.**

 **Je crois que c'est bon…**

 **C'est vraiment l'un des chapitres le plus court de cette fanfic… En tout cas...**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 13/11/2016**


	6. Loki's capture

**Bonjour~!**

 **Voici la suite, comme promis! :)**

 **Malheureusement, ce chapitre va aussi être le dernier avant un bon moment. J'ai regardé mon horaire et mon prochain congé est une fin de semaine de trois jours dans trois semaines. Ensuite de ça, c'est le congé de Noël et du jour de l'An qui dure deux semaines. Ce qui revient à dire que je ne posterai rien avant looooongtemps. Désolée~!**

 **Mais ne désespérez pas, il y aura une suite!**

 **Pour l'instant…**

 **Merci aux 4 personnes qui ont laissé un review, aux deux personnes qui ont mis en favori cette fanfic et à la personne qui a commencé à la follower!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Pourquoi Tokyo Ghoul et Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas?! T-T**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux. Une centaine de personne criaient et couraient le plus loin de la scène. Loki apparus devant eux, créant des clones pour les encercler. Ils étaient encore loin, mais Kaneki pouvait entendre ce que Loki disait.

\- À genou devant moi.

Plusieurs criaient encore, mais tout le monde finit par se tourner vers Loki.

\- À genou, MAINTENANT.

Ils commencèrent tous, un à un, à s'agenouiller devant Loki. On pouvait sentir leur peur à des kilomètres. Loki soupira de bonheur et commença un discours des plus troublants pour ceux qui écoutaient.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas cela plus simple? N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel? La vérité implicite de toute l'humanité, c'est que vous avez tous soif de subjugation. Le leurre luisant de la liberté amenuise votre joie de vivre et la pervertie en une folle mêlée pour le pouvoir, pour la renommé. Vous êtes venus au monde pour vous soumettre. Au final, vous passerez votre vie à genou.

Le discours de Loki fit frémir quelque chose au fond de Kaneki. La goule en lui approuvant ces paroles. Rize souriait, appréciatrice de ce spectacle. Des centaines de personne soumise qu'à une seule. Soudain, un vieil homme se leva et parla.

\- Pas aux pieds d'hommes comme vous.

\- Haha, il n'en existe pas deux comme moi.

\- L'histoire est remplie d'homme de votre nature.

\- Regardez votre ainé, plébéiens. Qu'il serve à tous d'exemple.

Loki pointa son sceptre vers le vieil homme, une grimace de peur déformant les traits de cet innocent. Loki tira un jet de lumière bleu qui fut paré par Steve. Il s'était interposé juste à temps. Loki se retrouva face contre terre, alors que Steve s'avançait vers lui.

\- Vous savez, lors de mon dernier passage en Allemagne, j'ai vu un homme qui voulait opprimer la planète entière. Eh bien on n'a pas été copain.

\- Le soldat. Hahaha, le prisonnier de la banquise.

\- Le prisonnier ce sera vous sous peu.

Le jet arriva enfin, restant sur place, toujours dans les airs. Kaneki était resté dans l'avion, préférant ne pas sortir avec autant de monde autour. Natasha pointa une mitraillette vers Loki et lui ordonna de lâcher son arme. Loki, au lieu de suivre l'ordre, lançant un autre jet de lumière bleu vers l'avion. L'appareil l'évita et Steve profita de la situation pour lancer son bouclier sur Loki. Un combat entre les deux hommes débuta. Des coups de bouclier, contre des coups de sceptre. Soudain, la voix d'un homme retentit dans l'habitacle du jet. Suite à l'intervention de cette voix, une chanson commença à jouer, interrompant momentanément le combat au sol. Un homme de métal rouge et or fit son apparition comme une fusée, fonçant droit vers Loki et Captain America.

\- Venez vous battre, tête de bouc. Dit une voix venant du robot.

Loki fit disparaitre son armure et leva les mains en l'air, dans le signe universel de reddition.

\- Sage décision.

\- M. Stark.

\- Capitaine.

Le nom Stark semblait familier à Kaneki, mais il n'était pas capable de mettre le doigt dessus. Puis, il se souvint. Tony Stark, multimilliardaire et à la tête de la Stark Industries. Kaneki l'avait rencontré, ou plutôt vu, lors de son arrivée en Amérique, juste à la sortie de l'aéroport. À ce moment là, Stark était entouré de journaliste et ne portait pas une armure de métal.

Les deux hommes attachèrent Loki et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du jet. Steve, Kaneki et Tony étaient assis tout les trois sur un banc, en face de Loki qui était assis seul sur son banc. Kaneki avait récupéré son sac et l'avait mis à ses pieds. L'avion décolla et partit vers l'héliporter du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ne tenant plus en place, certains bougèrent après seulement une vingtaine de minutes. Steve finit debout, devant l'entrée du cockpit.

\- A-t-il parlé? Demanda l'agent Coulson, sa voix sortant du casque d'écoute de Natasha.

\- Pas un mot. Lui répondit-elle.

\- Emmenez-le ici. Le temps presse.

Tony se leva et vint se positionner à côté de Steve.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Quoi? Que notre ami se rende si facilement?

\- Ça ne m'a pas semblé si facile que ça. Il a une poigne de fer et du punch.

\- J'avoue que vous êtes rapide et fringuant pour un gars de votre âge.

Suite à l'insulte de Stark, Steve le regarda. Il était exaspéré et un peu énervé, rien de grave.

\- Vous faites quoi, du pilâtes?

\- Du quoi?

\- C'est comme de la callisthénie, Steve. Ça ressemble à de la gymnastique, souvent mélangé avec de la musculation. Mais je suppose que tu sais c'est quoi, puisque c'est arrivé au début du 20e siècle. Commenta Kaneki, entrant dans la conversation pour essayer de faire baisser la tension entre les deux.

\- Ouais, je sais c'est quoi.

Tony Stark regarda longuement Kaneki, quelque peu ennuyé de s'être fait voler la vedette. Kaneki, lui, ne fit que retourner à son livre qu'il avait sortit un peu plus tôt.

\- Fury ne m'avait pas dit qu'il vous envoyait.

\- Je sais. Il y a des tas de chose que Fury nous cache.

Soudain, venant de nulle part, des éclairs commencèrent à parcourir le ciel. Un orage. La lumière provenant des éclairs illuminait l'intérieur du jet par intermittence. Devant Kaneki, Loki s'agitait. Kaneki avait un mauvais pressentiment. Que pourrait faire frémir de peur quelqu'un comme Loki?

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Vous avez peur des éclairs?

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de voir ce qui va suivre. Répondit Loki à la question de Steve.

L'orage continuait à faire rage, brassant de tout bord tout côté l'avion. Puis, quelque chose atterrit sur le toit de l'avion. Kaneki s'était levé le moment où il avait entendu quelque chose se rapprocher d'eux. Maintenant il en était sûr, quelque chose allait vraiment arriver.

Tony attrapa son masque d'Iron Man et le mit en place sur son visage. Il ouvrit la porte arrière pour sauter, quand un grand homme blond apparut. Iron Man s'apprêtait à tirer sur l'homme, lorsqu'il se reçu un coup de marteau qui l'envoya rejoindre une paroi du jet. Par la suite, l'homme blond attrapa Loki par le collet de son armure et le tira vers lui. Il traina Loki à sa suite, faisant tourner rapidement son marteau, et sauta par la porte.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Soupira d'exaspération Tony, en se relevant.

\- C'est un autre Asgardien? Demanda Natasha, en se retournant à moitié vers eux.

\- C'est un allié? Demanda à son tour Steve.

\- Peut importe. S'il libère ou tue Loki, nous aurons perdu le Tesseract. Répondit Tony aux questions de Steve et Natasha.

\- Stark, il nous faut un plan d'attaque!

\- J'ai un plan. J'attaque.

Suite à cela, Iron Man s'envola après l'homme blond et Loki. Steve prit un parachute de secours et se l'attacha. Il allait sauter, mais Natasha essaya de l'en empêcher en disant que l'homme blond et Loki étaient comme des dieux et que s'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller. Au final, Steve Rogers s'obstina tout de même à sauter. Cela ne laissa que Natasha, Kaneki et l'agent inconnu dans l'avion.

\- Je devrais les rejoindre? Demanda Kaneki, en se tournant vers Natasha.

\- Au point où on en est, ça ne peut qu'aider.

\- D'accord.

Kaneki s'arrêta deux secondes, avant de lui aussi se diriger vers les parachutes de secours. Il en prit un et commença à l'enfiler. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Natasha et lui demanda:

\- Si je tire sur la corde, le parachute va se libérer, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Très bien, à plus tard.

Kaneki courut vers la porte et sauta dans le vide. Le vent lui giflait le visage et décoiffait ses cheveux. Les lourds nuages qui entouraient les montagnes empêchaient Kaneki de bien voir le sol qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Dès que Kaneki sortit de cette épaisse masse de coton, il commença à avoir un peu peur. Il descendait de plus en plus vite et se sol se rapprochait de manière effrayante. Il eu une pensée pour Rize qui était morte écrasé. Bien sûr, la situation était différente, mais sait-on jamais. Kaneki décida d'ouvrir son parachute en tirant sur la petite corde. Dès que se fut fait, le parachute s'enclencha et Kaneki ralentit drastiquement, lui coupant le souffle. Maintenant un problème en moins, Kaneki pouvait se concentrer sur l'endroit où il allait atterrir. Il vit au loin Loki sur le bord d'une falaise en train de regarder en bas. Décidant du meilleur choix à prendre, Kaneki essaya de manœuvrer son parachute vers l'endroit où se tenait Loki.

Le choc fut dur, mais au moins Kaneki était toujours en vie. Loki avait sursauté et s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit de craquement qu'y avait été provoqué par la fracture de plusieurs os dans les jambes de Kaneki, lors de son atterrissage. On peut dire que Loki était surpris.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu bouges. Je croyais que tu n'étais là que comme décorations.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison d'intervenir avant maintenant.

En répondant au commentaire de Loki, Kaneki avait commencé à se relever. Ses jambes se remirent en place d'elles-mêmes, dans d'autres craquements et bruits horrifiants. Aucune douleur n'était présente sur le visage de Kaneki, ni aucune peur. Une expression tout à fait neutre sur son visage.

\- Dit moi, Loki, cet homme blond qui t'a kidnappé, qui était-ce?

\- En quoi cela va te servir, humain?

\- … Qui te dit que je suis encore humain?

Le regard de Loki changea, dès qu'il entendit les mots qu'avait murmurés Kaneki. Des mots révélant beaucoup de chose, comme pas assez. Des idées manipulatrices se formèrent dans l'esprit de Loki.

\- Thor. C'est le nom du crétin qui m'a kidnappé, et c'est mon frère.

\- Je vois… Donc vous êtes vraiment tout les deux des Asgardiens. Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai quelque peu assouvis ma curiosité, et si on y allait? Les autres doivent avoir bientôt fini.

Le sourire qu'affichait Kaneki était presque gentil. Mais Loki voyait en dessous de cette couche de fausse gentillesse et naïveté. Kaneki s'approcha de Loki et «l'aida» à se relever. Rendu aussi proche de lui, Kaneki pouvait sentir cette odeur exotique venant de Loki. Cette odeur si ressemblante à celle de la chair humaine, mais avec une pointe de danger, d'immortalité. Pour Loki, ce rapprochement lui permis de sentir l'odeur de sang qui semblait coller à Kaneki. Une odeur ne semblant pas correspondre à la personnalité de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Votre odeur… Elle me donne l'eau à la bouche. Murmura Kaneki dans l'oreille de Loki.

Juste au moment où Kaneki avait prononcé ces mots, une énorme vague de pouvoir les poussa au sol. Avec un peu de difficulté à se relever, ils virent, au pied de la falaise, que la majorité des arbres avait été poussés au sol et qu'un gros cratère s'était formé. Ils pouvaient distinguer les formes de Thor, Tony Stark et Steve Rogers.

\- Ils ont enfin fait la paix. Maintenant serait le meilleur moment d'y aller.

Kaneki agrippa Loki par le bras et sauta de la falaise avec lui. Après des mètres de décente, ils atterrirent dans un arbre, brisant plusieurs branches sous la force de leur chute et par leur poids. Ils touchèrent le sol quelque seconde plus tard, peinant à se relever. Le corps de Kaneki se régénéra rapidement, faisant disparaitre toute blessure interne et externe. Pour Loki, le processus était plus lent que Kaneki, mais plus rapide qu'un humain normal.

Attirés par le bruit de leur chute, Thor, Steve et Tony accoururent vers eux. Ils furent surpris de les voir là, les vêtements déchirés et les évidences de leur chute au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais ce qui les surpris le plus fut le fait que Kaneki n'avait aucune blessure mais que Loki peinait encore à se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es? Demanda Loki, fixant Kaneki d'une manière étrange.

\- Qui sait? Répondit Kaneki, qui au début avec le regard fixé sur Loki mais qui avait terminé par regarder les trois hommes qui s'étaient approché, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

La surprise de leur arrivé et la réponse plus qu'évasive de Kaneki provoqua de la suspicion envers lui. Tony était intrigué par ce jeune homme aux allures inoffensives, la fiche de Kaneki étant plutôt vide en information n'aidait pas à ce sentiment de curiosité que ressentait Tony. Steve, pour sa part, bien que curieux, finit par ce dire qu'il était probablement quelqu'un comme lui ou comme le docteur Banner, une expérimentation. Thor, lui, se dit qu'il était un autre humain bizarre. Loki, quant à lui, se disait que Kaneki lui serait peut-être utile pour ces plans futurs. Ironiquement, certains étaient plutôt proches de la réalité.

\- Allons-y. On a assez trainé, rentrons à l'héliporter.

Suite à l'ordre de Captain America, les préparations furent faites et ils repartirent vers leur destination première. Le reste du voyage fut dans un silence tendu.

* * *

 **Et~… Fin du chapitre!**

 **Donc voilà, voici le chapitre 5 de cette fic. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Si non, dites le moi. Si oui, dites le moi aussi! :D**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à lire le manga de Tokyo Ghoul! Je suis rendu au chapitre 87. Maintenant que ma mémoire est quelque peu rafraichit, je me suis rendue compte d'une erreur que j'ai fait dans le prologue. L'erreur est que Jason est mon bien avant la guerre entre l'Anteiku, le CCG et Aogiri. Bien avant la « mort » de Hide. Donc voilà, je vais essayer de trouver le temps de corriger mon erreur. Je vais probablement le faire quand j'aurai fini de lire Tokyo Ghoul et que je serai rendu à :Re, comme cela, je pourrai aussi modifier la partie avec Arima qui était complètement OOC. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs. Je vais le modifier un jour.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 20/11/2016**


	7. Uta's arrival

**Hello~!**

 **Je suis enfin revenue avec le sixième chapitre de cette fic. D'ailleurs, je crois que certains seront contents, car il y aura des invités surprises! Enfin mon petit chéri va apparaitre! Je suis toute excité! :D**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre que vous attendiez tous (enfin, presque tous), je dois vous remercier.**

 **Merci aux 7 personnes qui ont laissé un/des review(s), aux 6 personnes qui ont mis en favori cette fanfic et aux 13 personnes qui a commencé à la suivre!**

 **Réponse aux Guest:**

 **Ashley:** **Hi! I've just post the new chapter, I hope that you will like it. Don't worry, I won't abandon it. Even if it takes me years to finish it, I won't abandon it.**

 **Sui:** **Salut! Je te remercie! Je viens de poster le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Pour ce qui est de ne pas savoir écrire en français, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas trop mauvaise en anglais, donc si ça peut t'aider, tu n'auras pas à traduire tes commentaires. J'apprécie tout de même l'effort!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Vous me croyiez si je vous dis que Tokyo Ghoul et The Avengers m'appartiennent? Non? Vous avez raison, car ce n'est pas le cas. T-T**

* * *

Ils étaient tous retourné dans le jet, conduit par l'Agent Romanoff et un autre Agent inconnu (1).

Kaneki était retourné s'assoir sur son banc inconfortable (moins que celle dans la salle de torture de Jason, mais tout de même). Son livre avait repris sa place entre ses mains.

Captain America et Iron Man se chicanait encore sur ce qu'il s'était passé contre Thor. Kaneki ne savait d'ailleurs pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Loki et l'homme blond avec un marteau un peu épeurant étaient assis en face de Kaneki sur un autre banc inconfortable. Les deux Asgardiens fixaient Kaneki, l'un malicieusement et l'autre par curiosité. Cela rendait Kaneki nerveux, mais il essayait de le cacher le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il réussissait plutôt bien, si ce n'est de sa jambe droite qui tressautait.

\- Enfant de Midgard, quel est cet étrange langage dans lequel ce manuscrit est écrit? Demanda Thor, révélant le sujet de sa curiosité.

\- Ce livre? Il est écrit en japonais, commença Kaneki mais finit par continuer son explication en voyant le visage perdu de Thor. Le japonais est ma langue natale. Je viens du Japon, qui est une île dans l'Océan Pacifique, aux bordures de l'Asie, hum…

\- Une langue bien étrange! Alors, enfant de Midgard, tu viens de ce Japon, dont tu me parlais?

\- Euh… Oui, oui. Je viens du Japon. Je suis venu en Amérique il y a un peu moins d'un an.

\- Oh. Je suis moi-même venu sur Midgard il y a quelques temps.

\- Dit plutôt que tu y as été exilé par Père, commenta Loki.

\- Je suis souvent retourné dans mon royaume, bien que je me sois épris de cette terre étrange qu'est Midgard, continua Thor en ignorant complètement la remarque de son frère.

L'héritier du trône d'Asgard et le japonais continuèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert en venant en Amérique/Midgard et de qui ils avaient rencontrés durant leur séjour prolongé. Loki, s'ennuyant ferme, faisait des commentaires de temps en temps, pour finir par se faire ignorer par le blond et le blanc.

Tout à coup (2), le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant sur le toit du jet se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre bruit d'écrasement.

\- Oh non, pas encore! Grogna Tony Stark, étant quelque peu agacé.

Les deux corps intrus présents sur le dessus du jet se déplacèrent. Les bruits de pas de l'un se rapprochaient de l'avant du jet. Puis, sortit de nulle part, la tête d'Uta apparut en haut à gauche de le vitre. Il était accroupi, dans une position plutôt dangereuse, la tête en bas, pour regarder à l'intérieur du jet. Les yeux grands ouverts, il essayait de voir à l'intérieur, malgré la faible luminosité de l'habitacle. Kaneki se leva immédiatement en le reconnaissant.

\- Uta-san, il est enfin arrivé!

\- Tu les connais, Kaneki?

\- Oui, Uta-san est l'un de mes amis de quand j'étais encore au Japon. Je l'avais appelé un peu avant que Fury ne vienne me voir pour me dire qu'il avait besoin de moi.

\- D'accord.

La porte du jet s'ouvrit et les deux intrus entrèrent. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin de la porte, celle-ci se referma derrière eux. Kaneki se dirigea vers eux, heureux de retrouver Uta-san et la personne mystère dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité.

\- Uta-san et… Yomo-san?!

\- Kaneki-kun, ravit de te revoir!

\- Ken… Content de voir que tu es toujours en vie.

\- Bien sûr que je suis toujours en vie. C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour vous, vous qui vivez encore au Japon, à la merci du CCG et des Colombes.

\- Kaneki-kun, le CCG a fait passer une rumeur disant que le Dieu de la Mort du CCG t'avais tué. C'est quand j'ai reçu ton coup de fil que j'ai compris que la rumeur était fausse.

\- Et que tu en as parlé à tout le monde.

\- Je ne l'ai dit à personne! C'est Renji-kun qui était dans la pièce et qui a tout entendu…

Uta, toujours avec un visage inexpressif, se laissa tomber sur le banc, en face des deux Asgardiens, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tatouée à peine couverte. Il boudait. Cela rendait la scène bizarre, presque comique. La tension dans la pièce sembla s'atténuer. Bientôt, ils finirent tous par s'assoir sur les bancs inconfortables du jet, à discuter de sujets divers.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard à l'héliporter.

Le Directeur Fury était plutôt surpris en voyant les membres des Avengers sortirent du jet avec trois personnes supplémentaires. Il n'en fit pas grand cas pour l'instant, se concentrant sur la menace qu'était Loki. Des agents du SHIELD l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de l'héliporter, où Loki devait être retenue en détention, Fury juste derrière eux. Les autres Avengers auprès de lui les suivirent, alors que Kaneki resta sur place, avec Yomo et Uta.

\- Trouvons-nous un endroit où discuter.

Kaneki prit son sac en main et partit vers les entrailles de l'appareil. Les goules se trouvèrent une salle de réunion vide et s'y positionnèrent. Kaneki était assis sur une chaise, Yomo était appuyé sur le mur à droite de la porte et Uta était assis, les jambes croisées, sur la table. Kaneki ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais Uta avait un gros sac avec lui, plus grand que le sien.

\- Uta-san, qu'est-ce à l'intérieur de ton sac?

\- Oh, juste le nécessaire. Mon cahier de dessin et quelques matériaux pour ton nouveau masque.

\- En parlant de masque, puisque je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas d'argent de ma part, je t'ai collecté ceci.

Kaneki sortit le pot contenant les yeux de son sac et le posa sur la table.

\- À ce que j'ai compris, ce sont tes préférés.

\- Merci, Kaneki-kun~! Tu en veux un? Demanda-t-il en retour, sortant l'un des yeux du pot.

\- Eurm… Non, merci.

\- Hum, dommage. Renji-kun?

\- Non.

\- Bah, tant pis!

Uta goba l'œil d'un coup, le faisant ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, mouillé de sa bave. Il continua à le lécher comme une sucette, avant de croquer dedans à pleines dents. Le son qui en résultat n'en était pas moins dégueulasse que la vision qu'Uta venait de leur montrer. Après l'avoir finalement avalé, laissant presque une expression de contentement ce peindre sur son visage, Uta ouvrit son propre sac et en sortit un simple cahier, comme celui que Kaneki avait déjà vu dans son atelier. Il l'ouvrit sur une nouvelle page et se leva de sur la table. Uta s'était mis à tourner autour de Kaneki, venant même à bouger la chaise sur laquelle celui-ci était assis.

\- Hum~… Kaneki-kun, quel sorte de masque veux-tu cette fois-ci? Un qui recouvre tout ton visage? Un comme ton ancien? Un qui ne couvre qu'une partie de ton visage? La partie d'en haut ou d'en bas? Tu veux du cuir où un matériel plus résistant, comme de la porcelaine ou du métal? Quel couleur? Des couleurs vives ou sombres? Un masque effrayant ou innocent?

\- Ah euh… Hum, seulement une partie de mon visage, celle d'en bas. Pour le matériel, euh je ne sais pas, bafouilla Kaneki, confus par le nombre de question lui étant posé dans un si petit lapse de temps.

\- Uta, arrête. Tu le rends confus.

La demande de Yomo tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, alors que Uta était déjà concentré à dessiner le design du masque. Il posa son cahier à dessin sur la table et sortit un ruban à mesurer de nulle part. Uta faisait le tour de la tête de Kaneki, prenant les mesures nécessaires en un rien de temps.

Après avoir fini de prendre les mesures, Uta se rassit sur la table, dans la même position d'auparavant. La position dans laquelle il était, laissait entrevoir le torse musclé mais fin d'Uta. Ses tatouages attiraient les regards et ses piercings reflétaient la lumière des plafonniers. Son air concentré et l'œil s'étant retrouvé entre ses lèvres le rendait… Comment dire… Sexy? Mignon? Dangereux? Tout en même temps?

Les trois hommes restèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures, Kaneki et Yomo se faisant la conversation, rejoint de temps en temps par Uta. Ils parlaient principalement de ce qu'était la vie en Amérique, ce que Kaneki avait manqué au Japon et etc. Lorsque Kaneki en eut marre de ne rien faire, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais faire un tour, Yomo-san, veux-tu venir avec moi?

\- Non, je vais tenir compagnie à Uta.

\- D'accord. À plus tard, Uta-san, Yomo-san.

\- Bye bye, Kaneki-kun.

\- À plus tard, Ken.

Rendu dans le corridor, Kaneki ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se décida à aller chercher dans les laboratoires, voir s'il pouvait trouver le docteur Banner. Bruce Banner y était belle et bien, en train de scanner le sceptre de Loki, en discutant avec Tony Stark. Il entrait dans le laboratoire en même temps qu'Iron Man piquait Bruce avec un crayon.

\- Hé! Êtes-vous dingue?! Demanda Steve, en passant juste à côté de Kaneki.

\- Ça reste à voir, répondit simplement Tony.

Kaneki entra à la suite de Steve, riant légèrement. La possibilité qu'un monstre géant vert l'attaque ne semblait pas déranger la goule.

\- Vous pouvez vraiment vous contrôlez. C'est quoi votre secret? Musique? Jazz? Tango? Un gros sac d'herbe? Demanda Tony à un Bruce en train de travailler.

\- Est-ce que vous prenez tout à la rigolade? Interpela Steve, mécontent de l'insouciance de Tony Stark.

\- Seulement ce qui est drôle.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle de mettre en danger la sécurité de tout l'équipage du vaisseau? Sauf votre respect. Dit Steve en fixant Tony, avant de lancer un regard désolé à Bruce.

\- Ouais, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne serais pas monté à bord s'il fallait que j'évite les objets pointus.

\- J'espère bien, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, intervint Kaneki, tirant une chaise d'un des bureaux pour s'assoir dessus.

Steve se tourna vers lui, lui faisant un hochement de la tête en signe de salutation.

\- Le cannibale a finalement décidé de nous gracier de sa présence! C'est triste, tu as manqué les menaces de Loki.

\- Dommage… Répondit Kaneki, ne se sentant pas à l'aise suite au commentaire de Tony.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop timide tous les deux! Vous devriez frimer.

\- Et vous, vous concentrer sur le problème, monsieur, dit Steve, retournant la discussion vers un sujet plus sérieux.

\- Que croyez-vous que je fais? Pourquoi Fury nous fait-il venir ici maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant? Vous croyez qu'il nous as tout dit? C'est dur de résoudre une équation sans avoir les variables.

\- Selon vous, Fury cache des informations? Demanda Steve, ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce que venait de dire Iron Man.

\- C'est un espion. L'espion avec un grand «E». Ses secrets ont des secrets. Même Kaneki trouve ça suspect, non?

\- Que Fury ait des secrets? Je trouve cela parfaitement normale. Tout le monde à des secrets.

\- Euh ouais, peut-être pas une bonne idée de demander à ce gars-là.

\- Hé!

\- Banner? Quelque chose à dire? Finit par demander Stark, déçu du manque de soupçon de Kaneki.

\- Eh… Moi, je vais juste finir mon boulot d'accord… Et euh…

\- Docteur? Demanda Steve.

\- «Un phare brillant pour l'humanité», c'est le sarcasme de Loki à propos du Cube.

\- J'ai entendu.

\- Bein, je pense que c'est vous qu'il visait, dit Banner en pointant Stark, même si Barton n'a rien dit à propos de la tour, les médias ont diffusé l'info.

\- La tour Stark, docteur? Ce gros machin laid-

\- Eurm…

\- Ce building de New York.

\- L'alimentation vient d'un réacteur Arc, une source d'énergie auto-suffisante. Ce bâtiment a combien d'autonomie, un an? Demanda Bruce à Stark.

\- C'est juste un prototype, en ce moment, je suis quasiment seul dans le domaine de l'énergie verte. Voilà où il veut en venir.

\- Alors pourquoi Fury ne l'a pas fait collaborer au projet Tesseract avant? On peut se demander ce que fait le SHIELD dans le milieu de l'énergie à présent.

\- Je vais m'intéresser à cet aspect, une fois que mon programme de décryptage aura fini de percer les par feux des dossiers secrets du SHIELD, dit Stark alors qu'il s'approchait d'un écran.

\- Ah vous voulez dire-

\- Jarvis l'a mis en marche dès que je l'ai remarqué. Dans un moment, je saurai les obscurs secrets que le SHIELD aimerait garder confidentiel. Un petit bleuet? Demanda Stark, après avoir coupé la parole à Steve.

\- Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas de vous à bord, demanda Steve, plus qu'exaspérer.

\- Un service d'intelligence qui est effrayé par l'intelligence, historiquement, c'est très louche, contra Stark.

\- Je crois que Loki s'efforce de mettre le feu aux poudres. Il cherche absolument à entrer en guerre et il va y arriver si nous le laissons agir… Je vais suivre les ordres. Vous devriez en faire de même.

\- Suivre, c'est pas vraiment mon style, commenta Stark.

\- Et vous vivez pour le style, avouez.

\- Alors parmi ceux qui se trouvent ici, qui est A) vêtu d'une espèce tenue voyante et B) sans aucune compétence technique, demanda Tony à un Steve silencieux.

\- Donnez-moi votre parole d'homme que rien ne parait louche, ajouta Bruce.

\- … Retrouvez ce Cube, fini par dire Steve.

Steve Rogers sortit de la pièce. Kaneki se leva de sa chaise à roulette et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Moi aussi je vais y aller, après tout, je n'ai que des études universitaires en littérature japonaise.

\- Attends, Kaneki-

\- Non. Je comprends que Fury cache des choses importantes et que vous ne voulez pas vous battre pour lui sans raison valable, mais parfois, il vaut mieux que certains secrets restent enfouit. Je le sais mieux que quiconque, puisque j'en ai déjà payé le prix.

Kaneki passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, craqua ses doigts, lança un dernier regard aux deux scientifiques et partit, en lançant derrière lui qu'il allait rejoindre Steve.

* * *

 **Voici la fin du chapitre 6. Le septième devrait sortir la semaine prochaine, soit samedi ou dimanche.**

 **Maintenant, passons à mes commentaires sur certains moments du chapitre. Vous pouvez ne pas le lire, ce n'est que des niaiseries.**

 **(1) David si vous êtes intéressé de savoir son nom.**

 **(2) Oh, quelle belle locution que j'ai tant utilisé lorsque j'étais plus jeune.**

 **C'est maintenant officiellement la fin de ce chapitre. On se revoit la semaine prochaine, j'espère.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 28/01/2017**


	8. Phase 2

**Hey~!**

 **Je dois faire vite car l'ordi que j'utilise en ce moment n'est pas le mien. Je reviendrai tout corriger et répondre aux reviews plus tard.**

 **Merci aux 4 personnes qui ont laissé un review et aux 2 personnes qui ont mis en favori cette fanfic!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient… T-T**

* * *

Dans le corridor, Kaneki se demandait par où était partit Captain America. Il leva le nez en l'air et renifla. La feinte odeur de l'après rasage de Steve lui parvint aux narines. Kaneki était plutôt fier de lui. Il n'avait pas souvent été près de Steve, alors qu'il puisse dénicher son odeur si facilement le rendit heureux. Il oublia presque ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Kaneki partit donc vers la droite, où Steve était allé un peu plus tôt. Il se dépêcha à le rejoindre, courant dans les couloirs et tournants. Il finit par tomber sur Steve, alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir une porte sellée à la force seule de ses bras. Il s'avança vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était là et l'aida à tirer. Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. La seule présence de Kaneki voulait tout dire. Les deux ensembles, ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte.

Steve regarda derrière eux pour faire sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, ainsi que si quelqu'un les avait vus. Personne à l'horizon. Kaneki s'avança dans la pièce, qui ressemblait plus à un grand hangar, une salle de stockage. Steve le rejoins plus loin dans la pièce et ensembles, cherchèrent du regard. Kaneki s'approcha d'une des boites du hangar et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait des armes normales, des pistolets et des couteaux, principalement. Steve était toujours en train de chercher quelque chose du regard.

\- En haut. Nous devons monter sur la passerelle.

Kaneki regarda vers le haut, lui aussi. Au-dessus des boîtes, à droite, il y avait une passerelle à plusieurs mètres du sol.

\- Très bien, comment?

Steve lança un regard à Kaneki, puis s'élança vers la passerelle. Avec sa force surhumaine, il réussit à atteindre la barrière qui faisait le tour du couloir surélevé. Sans presque aucun effort, il sauta par-dessus la barrière de sécurité et regarda dans la direction de Kaneki.

\- Tu montes?

Kaneki soupira et regarda la distance entre le sol et la passerelle. La distance n'était pas énorme, mais plus grande que lui. Il soupira encore une fois et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Besoin d'aide?

\- Non merci, ça va aller. J'ai parcouru de plus grande distance. Ça fait un bout de temps, mais je devrais y arriver.

Kaneki s'élança, mis un pied sur l'une des boîtes pour se donner une poussé et réussi à atteindre la barrière. Il passa par-dessus la barrière, comme l'avait fait Steve un peu plus tôt. Il essayait de paraitre le plus humain possible, comme il l'était dans le passé, mais c'était plus dur que prévu. Tous les Avengers avaient une capacité spéciale. Ils étaient forts, puissants, invincibles. Lui, il était un monstre. Une goule. Il ne voulait pas que les personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer, avec qui Kaneki avait commencé à se lier d'amitié, découvrent sa véritable nature, car comme Bruce, il était un monstre dans un corps humain.

Steve avait dû voir le trouble de Kaneki, mais n'en fit cas. Il tourna plutôt la tête vers la gauche et la droite pour voir dans quelle direction aller. Il choisit la gauche, puisque la droite finissait en cul-de-sac.

\- Kaneki, allons à gauche. Quelque chose me dit que ce que l'on cherche est par là.

\- Ok, allons-y.

Ils reprirent leur marche, plutôt jogging, et arrivèrent à une intersection.

OoOoOoO

Yomo avait décidé de prendre une marche dans l'héliporter. Kaneki était partit depuis un bon moment et il s'inquiétait un peu. Il savait qu'une bande d'humain, sans quinque, ne pouvait faire grand-chose contre eux, mais il avait juste le besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours là. Surtout alors qu'il venait de découvrir que Kaneki n'était pas mort aux mains de cette foutu Colombe qui lui avait aussi enlevé sa sœur (1).

Yomo marchait devant un laboratoire aux portes vitrées, lorsqu'il aperçut l'un des hommes du jet. Il s'avança vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur son passage et il entra.

\- Bonjour Grand gars, que viens-tu faire ici? Demanda Tony, lorsqu'il aperçut Yomo.

\- Ken. Je cherche Ken.

\- Kaneki? Il est partit il y a une trentaine de minute, s'incrusta Bruce.

\- … Au revoir.

Yomo sortit de la pièce, ne laissant pas le temps à Bruce et Tony de le retenir. Il avait à chercher Kaneki.

OoOoOoO

Kaneki et Steve avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. D'après l'expression sur le visage de Steve, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Dans le coffre qu'ils avaient ouvert, reposaient un masque et ce qui ressemblait à un fusil. Des choses qui prouvaient les soupçons de Tony et Bruce. Des choses qui prouvaient à Steve qu'il avait eu tort. Des choses dont lequel même Kaneki s'inquiétait. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dedans, le SHIELD utilisait bel et bien le Tesseract pour créer des armes, pas pour une simple histoire d'énergie verte.

Kaneki ne connaissait pas beaucoup les armes, le CCG préférant utiliser des quinques. Mais il pouvait dire que ce truc était puissant. Son instinct le lui disait. Ou était-ce quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui lui fit penser ça…

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant, Steve.

\- On en ramène un aux autres. Fury nous a mentit depuis le début.

\- Il doit y avoir une raison à ça…

\- Tu le défends, Kaneki?

\- Ne le défendais-tu pas il y a encore une heure?

\- Mon opinion a changé en voyant ça.

\- Pourquoi? J'ai lu ta fiche, tu es une expérience. Ils t'ont injecté un sérum qui t'a rendu plus fort. Tu es toi-même une arme qu'ils ont créée. Ton bouclier est une arme qu'ils ont créée. L'initiative Avengers est une arme qu'ils ont créée. Pour quelle raison ont-ils créé ces choses, je ne sais pas. Oui, Fury nous a mentit, nous a caché des informations importantes, mais il y avait peut-être une raison derrière cela.

\- … Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai lu ta fiche. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais… Tu es extrêmement gentil pour quelqu'un qui pratique le cannibalisme.

\- Tu sais, certaines circonstances peuvent arriver dans la vie. Certaines circonstances qui mènent à des changements, des conséquences. Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour avoir accepté un sérum qui aurait peut-être pu te tuer, mais je t'envie, car toi tu as eu un choix.

Kaneki se leva en craquant son index et son majeur et prit l'arme de dans la boite.

\- Tu viens? Il faut apporter ceci aux autres, pour leur montrer.

\- J'arrive, mais ne pense pas que je vais oublier ce que tu viens de me dire.

OoOoOoO

Steve et Kaneki était arrivé juste à temps. Fury était dans le laboratoire, en colère contre Tony et Bruce, pour avoir piraté le serveur du SHIELD.

\- Vous n'aurez alors qu'à récupérer votre Cube, c'est simple comme bonjour, dit Tony alors qu'un bruit résonnait. C'est quoi la phase deux?

\- La phase où le SHIELD se sert du Cube pour faire de l'armement, intervint Steve en laissant tomber l'arme sur une table.

\- Désolé, nous avons voulu aller plus vite que vos machines, continua Kaneki en entrant à la suite de Steve.

\- Rogers, Kaneki, depuis des années nous collectons tout ce qui est lié au Tesseract. Ceci ne veut pas dire-

\- Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas beau de mentir, interrompu Tony en leur montrant un schéma de missile.

\- J'avais tort directeur, le monde n'a pas du tout changer, dit Steve sur un ton sérieux.

\- Vous étiez au courant?

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous mettre à l'écart du laboratoire, docteur, contra Natasha en ignorant la question de Bruce.

\- Ah, j'habitais à Calcuttat, y'a pas meilleure mise à l'écart du monde.

\- Loki vous manipule, docteur, continua Natasha en avançant vers Bruce.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites aussi?

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour mes jolis yeux, avouez-le.

\- Je ne vais pas partir parce que vous êtes soudainement nerveuse. Je voudrais savoir, pour quelle raison le SHIELD utilise le Tesseract pour faire des armes de destruction massive, demanda Bruce en pointant l'écran avec une manette.

\- C'est à cause de lui, répondit enfin Fury en pointant Thor.

\- Moi?

\- L'an dernier, la Terre a eu des visiteurs d'une autre planète dont le violent règlement de compte à dévasté une petite ville. À cette occasion on a non seulement appris qu'on n'était pas seul, mais que notre puissance de feu était ridiculement inférieur, expliqua Fury sous l'étonnement de tous.

\- Notre peuple ne souhaite que vivre en paix avec votre planète.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul peuple de l'univers, Thor, et vous êtes loin d'être la seule menace. Le monde fourmille de gens malfaisants contre qui on ne peut pas lutter, qu'on ne peut pas contrôler.

\- Comme vous avez contrôlé le Cube, commenta Steve.

\- Vos travaux sur le Tesseract sont précisément ce qui à attirer Loki et ses alliés. Ça envoie un signal à tous les royaumes que la Terre est prête à faire la guerre sous une forme plus évolué, contra Thor en s'énervant.

\- Sous quelle forme?

\- Vous nous avez forcés à réagir, Il nous fallait une arme pour pouvoir-

\- La dissuasion nucléaire. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas trouvé mieux pour calmer les choses, commenta Tony.

\- Rappelez-moi dans quoi vous avez faites fortune, Stark, dit Fury.

\- Si Stark était encore fabriquant d'arme, il aurait sûrement fait son possible-

\- Pourquoi la conversation dévie sur moi, maintenant?

\- C'est bien vous le centre du monde, non?

Kaneki commençait vraiment à être exaspéré par tout cela. Bruce et Natasha qui s'accusaient l'un l'autre, Steve et Tony qui se lançaient des piques et Fury et Thor qui s'énervaient contre l'autre. Kaneki avait juste le goût de fracasser le crâne de tout le monde sur le mur pour que ces conneries finissent enfin. Il pouvait déjà entendre la voix de Rize lui dire de le faire.

\- Je croyais que les hommes étaient plus évolués que cela, commenta Thor.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on est venus sur votre planète pour tout détruire?

\- Vous traitez vos champions avec tant de méfiance-

\- Voyons messieurs, vous être trop naïf, le SHIELD fait la liste des menaces éventuelles, intervenu Natasha.

\- Captain America fait partie des menaces?

\- Comme nous tous, répondit Natasha à Bruce.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre-

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser ramener Loki-

\- Stark, je vous jure que si vous continuez à faire le malin-

\- S'il faut que je vous frappe, je le ferai-

Kaneki regardait les personnes dans la pièce ce chicaner comme des enfants. Ils s'insultaient et se menaçaient. Kaneki en avait plus qu'assez.

\- Vous dites vouloir le contrôle, mais vous cherchez le chaos total.

\- Il est comme ça, non? Enfaite, on est quoi, une équipe? Non non non, on est une formule chimique qui sème le chaos. On est une bombe à retardement, dit Bruce.

\- Vous devez quitter ce laboratoire, insista Fury.

\- Pourquoi? Laissez-le se défouler, le pauvre homme, dit Tony en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Steve.

\- Vous le savez très bien, ôtez vos pattes de là, compris, s'énerva Steve.

\- Ah, j'aimerais vous poussez à vous battre.

\- Ah ouais, vous faites le malin avec votre armure, dit Steve en tournant autour de Tony. Mais sans elle, vous êtes quoi?

\- Un génie, un milliardaire, un play-boy et un philanthrope aussi.

\- J'ai des amis qui n'ont rien de ça et qui en valent dix comme vous. J'ai vu les reportages. Enfaite, vous ne vous battez que pour vous-même. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous sacrifier, à vous coucher sur des barbelés pour laisser les autres rampé sur votre corps.

\- Arrêtez, murmura Kaneki en étant finalement à bout.

\- Moi, je couperai le fil barbelé, dit Tony sous le sourire sarcastique de Steve.

\- Toujours une échappatoire. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une menace, Stark, mais c'est malhonnête de vous faire passer pour un héros.

\- Arrêtez!

\- Un héros? Comme vous? Vous êtes une expérience de labo, mon pauvre Rogers. Si vous êtes si spéciale, c'est parce qu'on vous a fait une petite piqure.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Tout le monde continuait leurs joutes verbales, essayant de gagner.

\- … ARRÊTEZ!

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kaneki, ayant oublié sa présence. Kaneki était en colère. Étrangement, la situation lui rappelait celle qu'il avait quittée. Thor et les Asgardiens étaient les goules innocentes. Le SHIELD était le CCG. Loki et ses sbires étaient Aogiri. Les Avengers… Ressemblaient beaucoup à son petit groupe prônant la paix et le changement. Kaneki avait décidé de dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Vous savez, j'ai quitté le Japon pour justement éviter ce genre de situation. Une guerre, c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. Vous vous engueulez, vous, des alliés, alors que nos ennemis planifient quelque chose dehors. Ne vous rendez vous pas compte de ce qui est en train de se passer?

Des protestations commençaient à se faire entendre, mais Kaneki les fit taire encore une fois.

\- Fury, au lieu de penser que tous sont des ennemis potentiels, pensez plutôt que nous sommes des alliés potentiels. Thor, arrêtez de penser que vous n'êtes pas en tort (2), car vous l'êtes. Vous l'êtes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit vous attaquez ou avoir peur de tous les peuples qui vivent dans l'univers. Loki est peut-être notre ennemi, mais avez-vous pensez qu'il y a peut-être une raison ultérieur à celle de vouloir asservir le monde? Et nous, l'initiative Avengers, ne devrions-nous pas nous serrer les coudes et travailler ensemble pour rendre le monde meilleur? N'est-ce pas notre devoir, à nous, des héros?

Kaneki reprit son souffle, après avoir dit d'un coup son discours. Il venait de dire ce qu'il voulait dire aux autorités, aux citoyens de son pays. Il venait de dire ce qu'il voulait dire depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait eu du mal à s'inclure dans la liste des héros, car il ne se considérait pas comme tel. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin aux idées idéalistes et à l'existence catastrophique. Rien d'autre qu'un récipient. Celui de Rize et récemment Jason. Lorsque Stark et Steve l'avaient traité de cannibale, il ne put qu'approuver, bien que dans un différend sens qu'eux.

\- Nous-

Kaneki ne put dire un mot de plus qu'un bruit de détonation se fit entendre. Le reste, ça se passa en quelques secondes. Le souffle de l'explosion envoya les personnes dans le laboratoire au sol et Natasha, Bruce et Kaneki par la baie vitré, dans les entrailles de l'héliporter.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre.**

 **Le chapitre 8 devrait apparaître samedi ou dimanche prochain, mais j'ai encore quelques modifications à faire sur ce chapitre et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir l'ordi. Si non, ce sera la fin de semaine suivante où durant la semaine de relâche, lorsque j'aurai beauuuuucoup de temps libre et pas d'école.**

 **(1) Eh oui, j'ai finis le manga (enfin, les chapitres qui sont disponibles).**

 **(2) Jeu de mot involontaire.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 06/02/2017 et revérifier le 07/02/2017 et le 08/02/2017**


	9. Hulk vs Kaneki

**Bonjour!**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais c'est parce que mon ordinateur est toujours en réparation. Présentement, j'utilise l'ordinateur de ma mère, pendant qu'elle est absente. Mon ordinateur a été attaqué par des virus, donc on l'a envoyé chez le réparateur. Étant donné qu'il était vieux et lent, on a décidé de le nettoyer complètement et d'effacer tout son contenu, après tout avoir transféré sur un disque dur externe. Résultat, l'ordinateur est comme neuf et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Mes programmes ont été effacés dans la manœuvre et on n'est pas capable de les télécharger à nouveau. Voilà le pourquoi du comment. Une chance que mes fanfics sont sur une clé USB!**

 **Donc voilà. J'avais ce chapitre de préparé, mais pas d'ordi pour le poster.**

 **Mais bon, oublions mes problèmes informatiques et commençons!**

 **Merci aux 6 personnes qui ont laissé un review, aux 10 personnes qui ont mis en favori cette fanfic et aux 12 qui ont commencé à la follower!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient~, comme toujours…**

* * *

Ils avaient fait une mauvaise chute. Kaneki était déjà en train de se régénérer, mais on ne pouvait en dire autant de Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner. Le docteur avait probablement une commotion cérébrale et l'agent Romanoff avait une jambe de pris sous des tuyaux de métal.

\- _Romanoff?_

\- Ça va aller, dit Natasha en réponse à Fury.

Bruce respirait fortement et grognait. Ses poings étaient serrés. Il souffrait.

\- Banner, ça va?

\- Agent Romanoff, appela Kaneki en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Kaneki.

\- Je vais vous libérer de ces tuyaux, attendez un peu.

Kaneki agrippa le tuyau et tira vers le haut de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, il n'était pas capable de le soulever assez haut pour faire sortir la jambe de l'agente. Il réessaya, espérant que cette fois-ci, ça allait être la bonne. Le tuyau se souleva de quelques centimètres, permettant à l'agente de la bouger un peu.

\- Juste un peu plus haut, Kaneki. Je l'ai presque.

\- J'essaye…

Kaneki souleva encore un peu, ses bras, ses jambes et son dos brûlant sous l'effort. Enfin, la jambe de Natasha fut libérée et elle se mit en position assise, vérifiant l'état de sa jambe gauche. Le passage était étroit et du vers jonchaient le sol. Ayant fini d'aider Natasha, Kaneki s'approcha de Banner. Il grognait de plus en plus et commençait à se relever.

\- Bruce… Calme-toi. Respire. C'est exactement ce que Loki veut. Il veut que le grand homme vert sorte et c'est une très mauvaise idée, essaya Kaneki.

Bruce ne semblait pas l'entendre, étant déjà parti bien loin de son corps. Son esprit perdant peu à peu du terrain contre celui de Hulk. Du vert commençait déjà à apparaître sur son visage et son cou.

\- Agent Romanoff… Partez, maintenant.

\- Quoi?

\- Je vais rester ici avec Bruce et essayer de le résonner. Vous, essayez de fuir le plus loin possible.

Natasha regarda Kaneki encore quelques secondes avant de se décider. Elle se leva et commença à courir. Elle montait escaliers sur escaliers pour retourner aux étages supérieurs. Kaneki, lui, s'accroupit aux côtés de Bruce et lui toucha l'épaule.

\- Bruce, je sais que c'est dur, mais accroche-toi… On va s'en sortir tous les deux. Je te le promets. Alors dépêche-toi de reprendre le contrôle de ton corps, qu'on puisse aller aider les autres.

Bruce s'était calmé un peu, mais continuait d'avoir des spasmes et du vert était toujours présent sur son corps.

\- Tout va bien aller, Bruce. Tout va bien aller, je te le promets. Je le promets sur ma vie que-

\- Sur ta vie?!

La voix de Bruce était différente, plus grave, plus en colère. Kaneki se dit qu'il devrait s'éloigner un peu de Bruce, au moins pour le moment. C'est ce qu'il fit, il recula jusqu'au premier escalier.

\- Bruce?

Bruce apparut dans son champ de vision, la peau complètement verte et des muscles se créant, grossissant. Rapidement, sa chemise se déchira et son pantalon s'agrandit au maximum. Hulk, car oui on ne pouvait plus le qualifier de Bruce, ni encore le classifier comme humain, lâcha un grognement guttural qui se répercuta sur les murs, jusque de l'autre côté de l'héliporter. Au final, Kaneki se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être mourir s'il ne fuyait pas maintenant pour se trouver un lieu plus propice pour un combat. En même temps, n'importe où serait un lieu plus propice qu'un couloir entouré de tuyaux contenant des gaz possiblement dangereux.

Kaneki se retourna rapidement et courut dans les escaliers. Le moment qu'il atteignit les dernières marches, l'escalier fut arraché de la structure et lancé au loin. Kaneki sauta pour ne pas partir avec l'escalier et s'accrocha aux barreaux de la passerelle un peu plus haute. Il passa par-dessus celle-ci et se remit à courir. Il se faufilait entre tuyaux et passages étroits, espérant se distancer le plus possible du Hulk qui le poursuivait. Il le sentait. Kaneki sentait sous ses pieds le sol trembler. Son simple chandail à manche courte blanc avait été sali par de la suie et était déchiré par endroit. Le simple pantalon noir de Kaneki était déchiré au bas, c'était arriver lorsqu'il courait et qu'il était resté prit. Ses souliers étaient encore fermement en place à ses pieds.

Kaneki prit un autre tournant pour se retrouver devant un couloir. Les murs du couloir étaient en vers et avaient des poignées. Un hurlement rauque derrière lui fit reprendre sa course à Kaneki. Le Hulk n'était pas loin derrière lui. Il arrivait à peine au bout des portes en vers, que le Hulk commençait à courir ver lui, faisant exploser l'étroit passage dans un bruit de vers brisés et de câbles d'électricité survoltant.

Le couloir était un cul-de-sac. Juste alors que Kaneki pensait défoncer le mur, le poing du Hulk le frappa en plein dos, l'envoyant la face première dans le mur. Comme il pensait faire, Kaneki se retrouva à défoncer le mur d'acier. La première chose qu'il vit en revolant dans la pièce, fut que Kaneki était dans un grand hangar à avion. Les travailleurs qui étaient présents coururent dans tous les sens, espérant fuir avant de mourir sous les coups d'un Hulk en colère.

Le Hulk était aussi entré par le trou formé dans le mur, se jetant sur un avion pour ralentir sa vitesse. Hulk se releva, regardant dans la direction de Kaneki. Il était calme, pour le moment. Il patientait de voir ce qu'allait faire Kaneki. Courir? S'évanouir? Se faire sauver par quelqu'un d'autre? Les instincts du Hulk lui dirent d'être sur ses gardes, alors qu'on pouvait voir le corps frêle de Kaneki se relever. Ses vêtements étaient dans un pire état qu'avant, mais étrangement, son corps n'avait aucune blessure.

Kaneki se releva tranquillement, laissant son corps déplier chacun de ses membres. L'adrénaline de sa précédente course-poursuite coulait encore dans ses veines. Il leva son bras gauche vers son œil et ôta le cache-œil, le révélant aux yeux du monde. Dû à l'odeur de son propre sang, l'œil de Kaneki était devenu noir et l'iris rouge. Kaneki craqua ses doigts, alors qu'un rire fou le prit. La faim avait pris le contrôle. Rize était là, dans le dos de Kaneki, un bras passé par-dessus ses épaules et lui chuchotant de douces absurdités à l'oreille.

Les deux hommes avaient perdu la tête.

Kaneki fut le premier à se mettre en mouvement. Il frappa la tête de Hulk avec sa jambe, envoyant le monstre vert dans un mur. Au moment du coup, on avait pu clairement entendre le bruit de son tibia et de son péroné (1) se brisés en mille morceaux. Kaneki retomba au sol, sa jambe se replaçant d'elle-même.

Ce fut Hulk qui fit le suivant. Il fonça sur Kaneki, à peine une seconde après avoir touché le sol lors de l'attaque précédente. Kaneki se fit projeté contre un mur et reçu coups de poing après coups de poing. Sa capacité de régénération essayait de guérir Kaneki, mais les coups pleuvaient sur son corps à une vitesse telle qu'elle ne pouvait suivre le rythme.

Non seulement le Hulk était rapide et puissant, mais il possédait aussi une forte capacité de régénération. Tout était balancé. Pour les goules de type Rinkaku, comme Kaneki, ils donnent de puissants coups et ont une impressionnante capacité de régénération, mais leur Kagune est fragile et facilement dommageable, comparé aux autres types de goules. Dans le cas présent, Hulk avait plus de chance de gagner.

Dans un premier essai de faire dégager le Hulk de sur lui, Kaneki fit sortir son Kagune et réussi à attraper son bras pour le lancer un peu plus loin. Dès qu'il fut débarrasser de se gros tas de muscle, Kaneki put se relever et se préparer à une nouvelle attaque. Cette attaque vint trop rapidement pour lui, ayant à peine eu le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Kaneki esquiva les premiers coups, puis attaqua. Les tentacules écailleuses sortant de ses reins attaquèrent, tranchèrent et blessèrent le monstre vert.

Les deux monstres avaient perdu le contrôle de leur corps, de leur environnement. Ils se lançaient mutuellement sur des murs, des avions et des caisses, les détruisant comme s'ils étaient faits de papier.

Kaneki envoya encore une fois son Kagune sur Hulk, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fit pas le même effet. Hulk attrapa deux des tentacules et les fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête. Kaneki, étant relié aux tentacules, ce fit tourner dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que le vert décide de le relâcher, pour l'envoyer rouler au sol. Kaneki se retrouva au pied d'un mur, après avoir traversé la moitié de la pièce en vol et l'autre moitié en roulant. Il était inconscient.

C'est à ce moment-là que Thor décida de faire son apparition et d'assommer Hulk avec son marteau. L'homme vert allait se relever, mais il se retrouva transpercé de part en part par de multiple aiguilles couleur sang. Quelqu'un d'autre avait décidé d'intervenir.

L'homme calme et réservé qu'était Yomo était apparu. Yomo était grand et imposant, il était très musclé. Il avait un bouc et des cheveux blancs. Son habituel manteau noir était au sol, alors que son chandail blanc était percé au niveau de l'épaule, à cause de son Kagune.

L'homme face à lui, à plusieurs mètres de sa position, était habillé d'une armure Asgardienne. Ses longs cheveux blonds reposaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus semblaient percer l'âme de son vis-à-vis. Son marteau à sa main gauche était menaçant.

Yomo ne le regarda que quelques secondes de plus, avant de se tourner vers Kaneki pour s'acquitter de son état de santé. Kaneki était inconscient, les blessures le recouvrant peinaient à disparaître.

Du côté de Thor, celui-ci s'approcha de Bruce, qui commençait à reprendre forme humaine. Le Hulk s'était épuisé, permettant à Bruce de reprendre le contrôle. Tout cela grâce à Kaneki, Thor et Yomo.

La plus grande menace avait finalement été écartée.

OoOoOoO

Dans une certaine salle de réunion, un jeune homme était assis sur une table, concentré sur la création d'un masque. Il était complètement immergé dans son travail, de tel qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'agitation à l'extérieur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un pauvre fou s'aventura à l'intérieur de la pièce, essayant de tirer sur notre très cher tatoué, que celui-ci compris la situation. Sans tenir compte des balles qui lui passait au travers, l'homme s'avança vers son agresseur, pour finir par lui enfoncer ses deux mains dans le ventre. Le pauvre fou tomba au sol, dans un bruit sourd, alors que notre tatoué retournait au boulot.

OoOoOoO

Bruce avait repris conscience. Il était encore faible et épuisé, mais ils devaient rejoindre les autres. Thor aidait Bruce à marcher, alors que Yomo tenait un Kaneki inconscient dans ses bras, en mode princesse. Ils montaient des escaliers lorsque l'héliporter tangua vers la gauche. Ils s'accrochèrent aux rampes pour se soutenir, faisant un arrêt bref dans leur marche vers les étages supérieurs.

\- _Il y a des disturbances dans la cellule de renforcement. Il y a-t-il quelqu'un dans le coin qui peut aller vérifier?_

La voix dans l'interphone se coupa aussi soudainement qu'elle apparut. Thor regarda en direction de Yomo et baissa les yeux sur Bruce.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Grand homme de Midgard, je te confie le docteur.

Bruce s'appuya sur Yomo, alors que Thor partait vers la cellule de Hulk. Bientôt, l'héliporter arrêta sa chute libre et se stabilisa. Les trois hommes reprirent leur chemin, lentement mais surement, vers les autres. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, le combat était déjà terminé. Kaneki ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale, où étaient assis Steve Rogers et Tony Stark. Fury leur parlait, la mine sombre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer, les trois hommes déjà présents dans la pièce se retournèrent vers eux. Un sourire rassuré se glissa sur le visage de Steve, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude. Bruce s'assit avec peine et misère sur une chaise, supporté par Tony qui s'était levé en les voyants entrer. Une équipe médicale se dépêcha de venir vers eux pour les soigner. Yomo déposa doucement Kaneki dans une chaise et repoussa les médecins lorsqu'ils voulurent s'approcher.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui.

* * *

 **Fin!**

 **C'est la première réelle scène de combat que je fais, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je ne suis pas très sûr si elle est bien écrite. Je vais la modifier selon vos recommandations.**

 **(1) Le tibia et le péroné sont les deux os principaux du bas de la jambe (en dessous du genou jusqu'à la cheville/pied).**

 **Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, car mon ordinateur habituel n'a toujours pas ses programmes, mais je vais essayer de transférer mes documents ailleurs pour l'instant, que je puisse travailler dessus en attendant.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Posté le 19/05/2017**


	10. Revelations

**Bonjour!**

 **Je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais vraiment remercier Noxmoon pour m'avoir aidé pour le chapitre 10 et lorsque ma fanfic a été volé (quelqu'un a repris ma fanfic et l'a écrit mot pour mot en anglais sans me demander ma permission. La situation a été réglé). Ceux qui aime My Hero Academia, allez la voir. Elle a écrit une fanfic sur cet anime (que j'aide de temps en temps pour corriger ses fautes ;p).**

 **Le prologue n'a toujours pas été réécrit, donc pas la peine de le relire. Je vais essayer de le faire bientôt, mais encore là, il ne faut pas trop me faire confiance là-dessus. Je vais penser à la suite de cet fanfic, voir ce que je planifie de faire. Au début je voulais faire Avengers: Age of Ultron, mais je ne suis plus si sûr. Je vais voir.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Sui: Thanks! I'm happy to know that you like it.**

 **Natalia: There you have it. The new chapter is up! :)**

 **Ryuuketsu: DU SAAAAANG! Hum hum, bon… Merci! Oui il y aura une suite. Je ne compte pas abandonné cette fanfic. :)**

 **TGnat: Danke schön!**

 **Ashley: I hope that you are happy with this chapter too.**

 **Indecent: I can speak English too, if it's easier for you. I'm sorry that you have to read it with Google Translate. I know how bad it is sometimes. Thanks anyway. :)**

 **Guest (Sep 3, 2017): Of course I can speak English! Thanks a lot! I'm happy to know that you like this fanfic. For SHIELD, just read. ;p**

 **Angelique: Merci!**

 **Merci aux 20 personnes qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre, aux 10 qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et aux 10 personnes qui l'ont follower.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Encore une fois, ni The Avengers, ni Tokyo Ghoul ne m'appartient.**

* * *

L'équipe médicale était confuse, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Pourquoi les médecins ne pourraient pas aider Kaneki? Pourquoi Yomo les empêchait-il d'agir alors que Kaneki était gravement blessé? Et les questions continuèrent. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'est que Kaneki n'était pas seulement cannibale. Kaneki était un monstre, au même titre que Bruce Banner.

Yomo s'accroupit en face de Kaneki et l'ausculta. Le fait que la régénération de Kaneki n'ait toujours pas fait son travail, et ce depuis le début, était un problème. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- À quand remonte la dernière fois que Ken a mangé?

Steve, Tony et Bruce regardèrent en direction de Fury. Manger?

\- Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine, avant qu'il n'arrive ici.

Steve, Tony et Bruce était maintenant catastophié. Kaneki n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine?! Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant d'énergir et survivre, pensèrent-ils. Yomo regarda en direction de Kaneki et sembla réfléchir. Son nez avait perçu le parfum d'Uta, celui-ci étant en chemin vers la salle principale. De ce que percevait Yomo, Uta semblait transporter quelque chose sentant beaucoup la chair humaine et le sang. Uta rapportait un corps. Yomo renifla une dernière fois et fut sûr et certain qu'Uta transportait un corps humain, mort de toute évidence.

Yomo rapprocha son poignet de sa bouche et y arracha un morceau. Le sang giclait. Sous les cris alarmés des autres, il plongea encore une fois ses dents dans sa chair, rendant la blessure encore plus profonde. Il relâcha son poignet d'entre ses lèvres et l'approcha du visage de Kaneki. Son poignet ensanglanté collé à la bouche de Kaneki, il n'attendait que la réaction de celui-ci. Bientôt, Yomo put sentir la langue de Kaneki sur la plaie. Une main faible s'accrocha à son poignet et des dents mordillèrent le membre. Lorsque Kaneki ouvrit finalement les yeux, on pouvait voir son Kakugan (1) d'activé. Yomo retira son poignet.

\- Bon retour, Ken.

\- Yomo-san, je suis désolé! Est-ce que… Hein… Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Tout est flou à partir du moment où le Hulk m'a fait défoncer le mur d'acier. Ah! Le Hulk, Bruce, est-ce qu'il va bien? Je ne l'ai pas tué, hein. Il est toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas?

\- Calmes-toi, Kaneki, dit Bruce à un Kaneki paniqué.

\- Br-Bruce! Ah… Je suis content que tu sois en vie.

Tout le monde dans la salle était silencieux, alors que Kaneki reprenait le contrôle sur ses émotions. Ils venaient tous de comprendre que Kaneki était plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Du côté d'Uta, celui-ci s'était glissé discrètement dans la pièce. Le corps du soldat mort était resté de l'autre côté de la porte. Uta était donc rendu à quatre pattes en dessous de la grande table triangulaire principale, préparant sa sortie. Il voulait faire peur à quelqu'un. En marchant sous la table, il accrocha la jambe de quelqu'un. Cette personne n'était nul autre que Steve Rogers. Celui-ci, intrigué par la chose qui lui avait touché la jambe, se pencha pour voir sous la table. Il tomba nez à nez avec les pupilles rouge sang d'Uta et son visage inexpressif. Steve sursauta tellement fort qu'il se frappa la tête sur la table, la soulevant de terre.

\- Rogers, que faites-vous? Demanda Fury d'une voix sévère.

\- Que faites-vous en dessous de la table? Demanda Steve à Uta, ignorant la question de Fury.

\- Je voulais surprendre Kaneki, répondit franchement Uta.

\- Uta-san?!

Uta se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il leva une main en signe de salut et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Yo.

Yomo, aucunement surpris par le comportement de son ami de longue date, s'appuya contre le mur le plus près.

\- Uta, où as-tu laissé le corps que tu transportais?

\- Je l'ai laissé de l'autre côté de la porte.

Yomo sortit de la pièce quelques instants et revint en trainant le corps du soldat suicidaire.

\- Il est mort?!

Ce magnifique commentaire avait été dit par Bruce.

\- Il m'a dérangé durant mon travail. Un homme musclé et en santé, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur?

\- Uta, arrêtes. Ken, viens manger.

Kaneki se leva difficilement, encore faible sur ses jambes abîmées. Il semblait hésitant à manger devant ses nouveaux collègues et amis. Au final, la voix de la raison, dans ce cas-ci celle de Rize, lui dit de ne pas faire attention à eux. Kaneki se laissa tomber à terre, aux côtés du corps sans vie, et commença à manger. Il croqua à pleines dents dans le bras droit du suicidaire, devant le regard médusé et malade des agents et membres des Avengers. Certains agents pointèrent leur arme sur Kaneki, alors qu'il arrachait le bras du cadavre pour y croquer plus facilement. Kaneki ne leur porta pas attention, mais Uta et Yomo si.

Steve était indécis. Le fait que Kaneki mange la chaire de d'autres êtres humains le répugnaient, de là à le rendre presque malade. Cependant, il appréciait un minimum le jeune adulte. Il avait su prouver sa valeur en affrontant le Hulk pour sauver ses camarades. Cependant, Steve n'eut pas à intervenir, puisque le directeur Fury lança un regard perçant à ses agents, ce qui les firent baisser leur arme.

Au fur et à mesure que Kaneki mangeait, son corps reprenait de la vie et ses blessures se refermaient. Ses os se solidifiaient et ses muscles se raffermissaient. Alors qu'il mangeait, Uta se rapprocha du corps et arracha les yeux du mort. Il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise, les jambes croisées. Il faisait le même manège que plus tôt, soit il léchait un œil, le suçait et le mâchouillait avec appétit et plaisir.

Yomo, pour sa part, sortit une canette de café de son manteau qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit et porta le rebord à ses lèvres, prenant une longue gorgée.

Enfin, Kaneki cessa de manger.

\- Qu'êtes-vous? demanda un Captain America sous le choc, alors que le Docteur Banner avait pris une teinte verte.

\- … Haha, des vampires. Ils sont des vampires, ria nerveusement Tony Stark.

\- Non, pire. Nous sommes des Goules, répondit Kaneki.

Le visage de Yomo et Uta devinrent sérieux, alors que Kaneki s'expliquait.

\- Nous, les goules, sommes des monstres originaires du Japon, de l'Allemagne et de la Russie. C'est pourquoi vous n'avez sûrement jamais entendu parler de notre espèce. Je ne suis pas né Goule, contrairement à Yomo-san et Uta-san.

Yomo et Uta se regardèrent brièvement. Uta se leva de sur sa chaise et sortit quelque chose de ses poches. Ce quelque chose se retrouva à être un masque noir. Uta tendit le masque à Kaneki.

\- Ton nouveau masque, dit Uta de sa voix inexpressive.

\- Merci Uta-san.

\- On y va, Renji?

\- Hum.

\- Vous partez déjà? demanda Kaneki, déçu.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon magasin vide trop longtemps et Renji a promis de surveiller Touka et les autres, lui répondit Uta alors que Yomo acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ken… Viens avec nous. Les choses se sont calmées depuis ton départ.

\- Je ne peux pas,Yomo-san, Uta-san. J'aimerais retrouver une vie normale. J'aimerais redevenir le moi d'avant.

Fury obtient l'attention de la pièce en un clairement de gorge.

\- Nous sommes paralysés dans le ciel, plus de communication et plus de localisation du cube. Comment comptez-vous partir d'ici, tous les deux?

\- Hum? On va sauter, répondit Uta.

Sur ce, les deux goules sortirent de la pièce, le regard estomaqué des autres sur leur dos. Le directeur Fury lança un regard à Kaneki signifiant clairement qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Kaneki hocha de la tête gravement. Kaneki se rassit à la table sous la demande du directeur Fury; Il avait à leur parler.

\- Ces cartes étaient dans la veste de Phil Coulson. Il n'aura jamais eu le temps de vous les faire signer, commença-t-il par dire en lançant les cartes sur la table.

Steve prit l'une des cartes entre ses doigts et l'examina. Les cartes étaient des cartes de collection de Capitaine America.

\- Thor a disparu… Je n'ai plus rien pour vous. Et je viens de perdre mon meilleur oeil. J'ai peut-être eu ce que je méritais. Oui, nous avons fabriqué un arsenal avec le Tesseract. Mais je n'ai jamais tout misé sur la solution de l'armement parce qu'en fait je pariais sur quelque chose de plus risqué. Il y avait un projet, Stark est au courant, appelé le Projet Initiative des Avengers. On voulait former un groupe rempli d'individu hors du commun et aux facultés incommensurables, voir s'ils pouvaient devenir une force bénéfique, continua-t-il en lançant un regard à Kaneki. Voir s'ils pouvaient s'unir lorsque nous aurions besoins d'eux, pour livrer les batailles qu'on ne pourrait pas gagner.

Cette fois son regard était posé sur Tony Stark, se tenant derrière Steve.

\- Phil Coulson croyait encore à ce projet en mourant tout à l'heure. Aux héros.

Suite à cette phrase, Tony se leva. Bruce se leva à son tour, murmurant quelque chose comme quoi il allait le rejoindre. En quittant, le docteur Banner lança un regard hésitant vers Kaneki. Celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Eh bien, c'est une notion un peu désuète, je l'avoue.

À la fin de son discours, Steve sortit de la pièce pour aller je ne sais où. Kaneki resta, comme convenu. Il était prêt à une conversation des plus inconfortables. Le directeur Fury prit place à la table, en face de lui.

\- Et si tu me parlais des Goules? demanda-t-il avec un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit. Je ne suis une goule que depuis moins d'un an.

\- Donc un humain normal peut devenir une goule?

\- Oui et non. Je ne connais pas les spécifiques, mais il y a un chirurgien qui a réussi à m'implanter un kagune, ce qui m'a transformé en goule.

\- Quels changements amènent le fait de devenir une goule?

\- Je ne peux plus manger de nourriture humaine, outre le café. Je dois manger au moins une fois par mois; Plus tu attends, plus tu perds la tête. Manger une autre goule, soit du cannibalisme, te rend plus fort mais plus fou aussi. Notre niveau de RC cells est plus élevé que la normal. Un simple couteau ne peut pas nous perforer la peau. Nous avons une régénération plus développée, mais le kagune en lui-même est notre arme la plus puissante.

\- Comment pouvons-nous différencier un humain normal d'une goule?

\- Généralement on ne peut pas. Il y a le niveau de RC cells, mais il faut des machines spéciales pour le voir. Une goule ne mangera pas de nourriture humaine car le goût est simplement horrible, bien qu'il y ait des trucs pour ingérer la nourriture en ayant l'air humain. La consommation de café aussi, mais beaucoup d'humains boivent du café donc ce n'est pas un bon facteur. Le mieux c'est de nous prendre sur le fait. Lorsqu'on mange, notre kakugan, soit nos yeux, deviennent noirs et l'iris devient rouge.

\- Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler des goules jusqu'à maintenant?

\- … Parce que les goules ne se mélangent pas aux humains. Nous restons dans notre coin et nous essayons de nous faire oublier. Personne ne veut être dans le radar du CCG. De plus, les goules ne sont pas originaires des États-Unis. Nous venons principalement de l'Allemagne, de la Russie et du Japon.

\- Qu'est-ce que le CCG?

\- … Je préfère ne pas répondre.

\- Vous m'avez déjà entièrement déballé les caractéristiques des goules et ce n'est que maintenant que vous pensez à garder la bouche fermée.

\- Les informations que je vous ai fourni ne sont que des connaissances générales… Je connaissais déjà la majorité des informations lorsque j'étais encore humain.

Fury fronça des sourcils, emmagasinant les informations dans une partie de son esprit. Kaneki était inconfortable. Dévoilé tous les secrets de son espèce était une chose, mais leur donner des informations sur une organisation actuellement capable de les tuer en était une autre. Lentement, Kaneki se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je te laisse partir pour cette fois, dit Fury sans le regarder.

Kaneki le prit comme une porte de sortie. Ses pas s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que la distance entre lui et Fury grandissait. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut face à la porte menant aux laboratoires. Les portes ne faisaient rien pour empêcher la conversation de Tony Stark et de Bruce Banner de rejoindre les oreilles de Kaneki.

\- _Ce n'est pas qu'un simple cannibale, c'est un véritable monstre._

\- _Le Hulk est un monstre, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu manger quelqu'un._

\- _J'ai vu les vidéos de surveillance de votre combat; il était presque à égalité avec le monstre vert._

Leur conversation continua ainsi, laissant un Kaneki figé devant la porte. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec eux. Une expression de doute et de tristesse s'afficha sur son visage. Soudainement, une main prit place sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir les yeux remplis de pitié de Captain America.

\- Viens, allons ailleurs.

Kaneki suivit Steve dans les couloirs de l'Héliporter, la tête basse, triturant son cache-oeil entre ses doigts.

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin du chapitre. Vous avez aimé? Je suis ouverte aux commentaires constructifs. :)**

 **(1) Le Kakugan est les yeux d'une goule, quand ceux-ci deviennent noirs et l'iris devient rouge. Dans le cas de Kaneki, ce n'est que son œil gauche qui possède le Kakugan. Je n'arrête pas de l'oublier, donc je vous le rappel, en plus de me mettre une note lorsque j'écris.**

 **Je vais voir quand la suite va venir. Pas maintenant, puisque j'ai recommencé l'école. Cependant, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne me prenne pas encore un an pour sortir le chapitre suivant.**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 13/09/2018**


End file.
